We Weren't Crazy
by A Sainted Sinner
Summary: Several one shot looks at Beck and Jade's life post Hollywood arts. BADE and TANDRE with major JORI friendship!
1. We Weren't Crazy

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Beck, Jade, Tori, or the rest of them. This story kind of jumps all over the place because I just kept getting ideas and going with it and I couldn't figure out a good place for breaks for chapters so you get the whole thing. I'll be more than willing to continue or write a sequel if enough people are interested after reading!**

They move into their first apartment three weeks after they graduate Hollywood Arts. Andre helps Beck with all the heavy lifting and Tori helps Jade put things away and get the place organized. It's a cute studio apartment with a living room and a bathroom and a kitchen and the bedroom is up a set of stairs and open, overlooking the rest of the apartment. That night, the couple drops back on their new bed and Beck slides his hand over, resting it on the bump of Jade's stomach.

"What do you think, Brando? You gonna like your new home?" he rests his head just below her breasts and just above the bump so he can talk to their unborn child.

Jade snickers and flicks the back of his head. "We are NOT naming the baby Brando, capiche?" she says before her fingers start to move through his long locks, twisting the pieces around her fingers.

"I think he wants to be a Brando. He's telling me he does," Beck's head suddenly comes up off of Jade so quickly he almost gets whiplash. "Was that … did he just …?" his eyes are wide as he looked down at Jade and then back at her stomach.

Jade can't help but giggle at the look on his face. "Yes, babe. He moved. He's a fetus. They tend to do those sorts of things," she gets out between giggles. Pregnancy has made her happier, less sarcastic and mean.

Beck lays back down at Jade's urging, his head resting against her bump. They don't know for sure if it's a boy or a girl, but they both have been using the pronoun he since they found out she was pregnant. He rubs his palm over her bare skin and lets out a whispered "I love you" against her warm skin.

Jade can't tell if he's talking to the baby or to her, but her eyes tear up the same and she rubs his head easily. "Andrew Victor," she says after a moment, grinning when Beck looks up at her, eyes wide and a grin on his face.

"Andrew Victor Oliver," he murmurs the name softly and feels another ripple of movement underneath his hand. "You really want to name our baby after Andre and Vega?" he teases her lightly, grinning when Jade actually blushes.

"Vega's not as bad as I made her out to be," she says softly, even though they both know it already. The two bonded without even realizing it and now the two can't go so much as a day or two without needing to see each other. It's a codependent friendship that Beck finds utterly amusing and touching.

Beck smiles, laying down beside Jade, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggles back against his chest. He kisses her cheek, just beside her ear. "I want to get married before he's born," he whispers to her, his hand still stroking her bump easily.

Jade freezes and bites her lip. It's not that she doesn't want to marry Beck because she does. More than anything. She just doesn't want to be a blimp in her wedding dress. She sighs and nods, turning her head to press her lips to Beck's as a symbol of her promise.

Six weeks and countless dresses later, Tori, Jade, and Cat are standing in one of LA's bridal boutiques when Cat and Tori let out matching squeals. Jade's bump is bigger now as she's nearing seven months pregnant, but the dress manages to make her look slender and gorgeous. It's a cream color that fits tightly along the bust, covered in black beads and the skirt flows prettily over her bump. The dress hits her mid knee and even Jade can't stop from tearing up when she sees it.

Her parents want nothing to do with her, seeing as how she technically got pregnant in high school. She knows Beck is asking Andre to be his best man, so she asks the only person she can think of to walk her down the aisle.

"Jade, I would be honored to walk you down the aisle," Sikowitz says when his former student twirls her thumbs in front of him and asks him to please walk her down the aisle.

Jade looks up, tears in her brilliant blue eyes and she hugs her former acting teacher tightly. The man returns the hug, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead as he rubs her back.

Three days later, Beck and Andre are standing at the end of the makeshift aisle in the Vega's backyard. Andre's checking his pockets, making sure he has both the rings. Beck's trying to remember how to breathe when suddenly Jade and Sikowitz are at the top of the aisle and his breath escapes him.

Andre nudges his best friend while Robbie snaps as many pictures as he can to capture the moment. Beck finally remembers how to breathe as Sikowitz places Jade's hand in his and pats Beck on the back. When the minister asks who gives this woman to this man, Tori, Sikowitz, Robbie, Cat, and Andre all proclaim "I do" in loud, firm tones.

Beck starts to laugh and he reaches up, brushing a tear away from Jade's eyes. Jade hands her flowers to Tori and takes her place beside Beck. She doesn't hear much of what the minister says but before she knows it, Beck's squeezing her hands lightly. "You go first," she whispers, her voice shaking.

Beck grins, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "There's an older song with the lyrics "I knew I loved you before I met you" and I can't help but thing those lyrics are perfect for us. Everyone said we wouldn't make it. That we were too different. That I was too laid back and you were too demanding. But the truth is, I'm not me without you. My world doesn't make sense if you're not in it," he swallowed thickly as his voice choked up. He lifted his head to look at her, his hair falling in his face, a teardrop on his lower lash. "I love you more today than yesterday and I know that I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today. I can't wait to see where the future takes us."

Jade gasps softly, tears slipping down her face. She loves Beck with her entire being and for the first time, she's not afraid to show it in front of other people. She grips his hands for support and takes a deep breath. "I was a sullen, broody, bitchy girl when we first met. I put up walls, I tried to keep people at arms length. Slowly but surely, you broke through those walls and you convinced me that I …" she trailed off, a sob catching in her throat. Beck gripped her hands, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. She took a deep breath, composing herself. "You convinced me that I was worthy of being loved and of loving in return. You gave me your heart to hold and in doing so, you made me a better person."

Tori and Cat both stifle sobs behind Jade, their hands covering their mouths. Andre blinks, poking at his eye like there was something in there. Robbie manages to get the whole thing on video, even though he too was all teared up.

The minister smiles, nodding to Andre who quickly pulls the rings out and hands them over. The minister hands Jade's to Beck. "Beckett, please place this ring on your bride's finger and repeat after me "Jadelyn West, with this ring, I thee wed.""

Beck grins, sliding the ring onto Jade's fingers. "Jadelyn West, with this ring, I thee wed," he dips his head to press his lips to the spot where the cool metal band rests against Jade's finger.

The minister smiles again, taking Beck's ring from Andre and handing it to Jade. "Beckett Oliver, with this ring, I thee wed," he says for her to repeat.

Jade's smile blooms on her face as she slides the ring onto Beck's finger, rubbing her thumb over the thick metal band. "Beckett Oliver, with this ring, I thee wed," she whispers, looking up at him.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister winks at Beck. "You make now kiss your bride."

Beck laughs, pulling Jade as close as he can, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. He can hear their friends cheering around them, clapping and hollering.

After they break the kiss, Tori's father pulls them aside and hands them an envelope. "I don't want to hear any arguments. You two are very special to Holly and I and this is our gift to you. Use it to get everything you need for the baby, okay?"

Jade bites her lip before she throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she whispers, her voice choked as Beck shakes his hand. "Thank you for the gift, for letting us have the wedding here. Thank you for everything."

David smiles, squeezing her hands easily. "You're welcome, sweetheart. You're more than welcome. Now, go see the cake that Tori and Cat made," he leans in conspiratorially. "There's glitter. Lots of it. But you know Cat," he fake whispers.

Before Jade knows it, two more months have passed and her due date is looming around the corner. They've bought a small pack n play on the advice of Holly Vega who said that the baby would prefer the tiny closeness of the pack n play over a large crib, but deep down inside, Jade thinks she wants to co-sleep. Her baby has been this close to her for this many months, she can't imagine not having him in her arms.

She's sitting on the couch one night, drinking a glass of lemonade and watching as Beck struggles to put the swing together when she feels her first pain. She gasps softly and looks down at her stomach, smoothing her hand over it easily.

Beck looks up, raising an eyebrow. "Jadey?" he says it slowly and carefully with just a hint of nervousness. He's been to all the classes with her, he's read 1001 books but he's still nervous about seeing his wife in THAT much pain.

Jade shakes her head easily. "Might be nothing. Don't worry yet. It just startled me is all," she says, taking another drink of her lemonade before she goes back to folding clothes so that they're ready for the baby.

Over the course of the next hour, Jade's had four more contractions and she's starting to think this might be the real thing. Beck's helped her off the couch and she's pacing the living room as Beck watches the clock.

"How're you doing, babe?" Beck asks during a break between contractions. He kisses the top of her head, letting her lean against him as she closes her eyes, trying to rest while she can.

Jade starts to reply but she shakes her head easily. "Contraction," she manages to get out as she tries to inhale and exhale slowly. She realizes now that the backache from earlier was probably early labor and she's excited and nervous that things are moving along.

Beck waits until the contraction is over, his large hands moving down to massage her lower back. Jade moans in relief at how good that feels and presses her face into his shoulder. "Hot shower?" he asks, knowing that she'll tell him when it's time to get to the hospital.

Jade nods quickly, smiling gratefully at him. "That sounds amazing," she admits, pushing her hair back off her forehead. She lets him help her into the bathroom and leans against the counter.

Beck starts the shower, turning to watch his wife. She's looking down at her stomach, caressing the bump of their child slowly with an indescribable expression. He moves over, resting his hands on either side of her stomach, kissing the top of her head. "I know," he says softly. "I can't wait to hold him, but part of me is going to miss him being in there," he whispers.

Jade inhales sharply, trying to stem the flow of tears as she presses her face against his shoulder with a soft sob. Leave it to her husband to know exactly what she's feeling and be able to express what she can't. Beck slowly undresses her and helps her into the shower, getting in with her so he can wash her up and massage her back in the hot water.

After the shower, Jade's relaxed and decides she wants to lay down for a bit and rest. Beck dries her off and she climbs into bed naked, pulling the covers over her. The contractions seem taper off for a bit and she manages to sleep for a good couple of hours before she awakes with a muffled scream.

Beck is on his stomach, sound asleep beside her, and he nearly falls off the bed when he hears her scream. He jumps up, pushing his hair out of his eyes, grasping her hand. He winces when her fingers grip down, cracking his knuckles.

Jade whimpers, a sound she swore never to make, and tries to speak past the pain. She ends up panting until the contraction ends and she looks up at Beck. "Hospital. Now!" she moans, her back constantly aching.

Beck jumps up and pulls on his jeans and a t-shirt, yanking his flannel shirt on before moving over to help her. He gets her standing beside the bed when they both hear soft popping sound and Jade gasps as she looks down at the puddle forming at her feet.

"Whoa!" Beck sounds more than a little surprised as he grabs her towel from earlier and crouches down, wiping her legs off and dropping the towel down over the mess. He helps her into a black maxi dress and grabs another towel, helping her downstairs.

"Don't forget the bags!" Jade shrieks, almost in a panic. Their baby is coming, and soon, and now she's wondering if she really can do it. She smiles softly when Beck kisses her firmly, stroking her hair out of her face.

"They're already in the car, along with the car seat. C'mon, mama. Get your sexy ass moving. I'm not delivering this baby in our hallway," he says with a teasing grin, which relaxes Jade as they move out to the car. She waits for Beck to put the towel down before she slides in, tensing as another contraction hits.

Beck races around the side of the car, jumping into the driver's seat. He doesn't even wait to put his seat belt on as he backs out of the parking spot. He grabs his phone and dials Tori, who answers out of a sound sleep. "Baby time! Meet us there!" he says before hanging up, knowing she'll call the others.

Jade's breathing slowly, trying to remember everything they were taught in their Bradley Method classes. She smiles when Beck takes her hand and starts to coach her, finding it easier to breathe with someone reminding her what to do.

"In, two, three, four. Out, two, three four," Beck says softly, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. They repeat this until the contraction is over and Jade lets out a deep exhale, dropping her head back against the seat.

"Are we there yet?" Jade murmurs, opening her eyes. She's feeling things she doesn't want to be feeling until they're at the hospital and she shifts uncomfortably, groaning out a moan.

"Soon. Just … don't push. Whatever you do," Beck says hurriedly, grinning when she smirks at him and slaps his shoulder. "I am just saying! We'll never get birth fluids and placenta out of the fabric," he teases.

Jade starts to laugh, her shoulders shaking as she slaps his shoulder again. "I'm about to pop out a baby and all you're worried about is your precious car's interior? I think Andrew and I should be hurt by that," she giggles, closing her eyes.

Beck just grins, glad that he's managed to get her mind off the pain. He pulls into the hospital moments later and grabs the bags from the back, slinging them over his shoulder as he comes around. He helps her out of the car and gets her into the hospital, heading straight up to the maternity floor.

Jade thanks the heavens that they preregistered and she moves over to the desk, leaning against it. "Jadelyn Oliver," she says, moments before another contraction hits. She turns, leaning into Beck, glad that he's a solid force beside her.

Beck plants his feet so he can take all of her weight as she leans on him, his hand rubbing up and down her back. He looks up, answering the nurses questions before he holds his arm out for the bracelet that will tell the hospital he is in fact the baby's father.

Jade opens her eyes when the contraction ends and holds her own wrist out, following the nurse down to the hospital room when she's done. The nurse gives her a gown, which Beck helps her change into before the nurse hooks her up to the monitors and checks her progress.

"Seven centimeters!" the nurse says cheerfully and Jade lets out a deep sigh because she knows she's over half way there. "If you want an epidural, now is the time. You can't get one once you're at eight centimeters unless it's an emergency."

Jade's heart clenches at the word emergency and her palm starts to sweat as she grips Beck's hand tighter. "No. No drugs," she says even though her heart is pounding a thousand miles a minute, thoughts of things going wrong swirling in her head.

Beck waits for the nurse to leave, sending a glare at her back for upsetting his wife. He looks down at Jade, smoothing her hair back from her face. "Everything is going to be fine. You're going to be fine, Andrew's going to be fine, everything is going to be perfect, okay?" he whispers, his forehead against hers. "Don't worry about anything. Just concentrate on getting him here."

Jade nods her head, clutching his hands as she tries to even out her breathing. "Don't leave me," she whispers, her tone a mixture of terror and fear. She hates being weak, she hates showing weakness, but in this moment she needs him, she needs his strength.

Beck smiles, brushing a light kiss over her lips. "I'm not going anywhere," he promises her fiercely, stroking his thumbs over her knuckles when she gasps, another contraction hitting her hard. He coaches her through the breathing, smiling at the new nurse who comes in to take some blood and bring a cold cloth and ice chips.

Jade lets her head fall back, closing her eyes as the contraction ends. She lets out a soft sound when she feels Beck wipe her face down and she smiles softly as she opens her eyes, looking up at her handsome husband. "Kiss me," she says, trying to sound her most demanding.

Beck grins and leans down, pressing his lips to hers. He deepens the kiss for a moment, pulling back only when he hears a knock on the door and Tori pokes her head in, wanting to check on Jade.

Jade motions her closer, holding her hand out as Tori hurries towards the bed. Tori takes her hand, kissing her cheek. "How're you doing, mama?" she asks, smoothing Jade's hair back.

Jade smiles, nodding her head. "M'okay for the moment. Can you do me a favor before you go back out?" she asks, feeling a little shy and nervous for even asking, even though she knows the answer will be yes.

Tori nods quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed as she holds Jade's hand between both of hers. "Of course! Whatever you need!" she assures her laboring best friend, wanting to do whatever she can for her.

"Can you braid my hair back so it's out of my face?" Jade's eyes close after she asks the question and she whimpers again. Tori jumps up a bit, unsure of what to do but she smiles when she sees Beck lean in, whispering in her ear until the contraction is over.

Tor smiles when Jade opens her eyes and digs in Jade's bag for the comb and an elastic. Beck helps Jade to sit up and Tori combs her hair out before she braids it back, tying it securely out of Jade's face. Jade smiles, kissing Tori's cheek. "Thanks," she says.

Tori gives her a thumbs up. "You got it. Andre and Cat are in the waiting room, we're just waiting on Robbie now. Text if you need anything," she says before squeezing Beck tightly with a little squeal. "The next time I see you two, you'll be parents!" she says excitedly before leaving the room.

Jade looks up at Beck with wide eyes. "We're going to be parents!" she says, sounding so boggled at the idea that Beck can't help but laugh. He sits down on the edge of her bed, kissing her knuckles as he laughs at her.

"Yes, baby. We're going to be parents," he agrees with her, knowing that she's a little out of her mind at the moment with all of the labor hormones and the labor pains. He kisses her forehead, finding it weird to see Jade with her hair pulled back. He's so used to it being down and in her face.

Over the next few hours, the couple falls into the same pattern. Beck coaches Jade through each contraction and Jade tries not to make noises that sound like a dying animal. While the pain is horrible, it eventually ends and she tries to keep that thought in the back of her head. Right around the three hour mark of their time at the hospital since Jade checked in, she lets out a sound that's a cross between a shriek and a scream that has Beck jumping off the bed.

"I … have … to … push!" she bites out, trying hard to keep her wits about her, but the feeling of the contraction plus the weight of the baby pushing down against her cervix is more than she can bear and she's trying hard not to push before someone comes into the room.

Beck hits the call button once, twice, and then a third time before a nurse finally comes running in. The nurse takes one look at Jade and pages the doctor before she comes over, smoothing her hand over Jade's incredibly tight stomach. "Just pant, honey. Pant through it. The doctor will be here soon and it will all be over," she tells Jade softly, reaching to turn the call light off.

Jade nods quickly, the contractions coming one on top of the other. She turns to Beck at one point, tears filling her eyes. "I can't do this anymore. I change my mind. I don't wanna do it natural anymore. I want the damn epidural!" she cries in the midst of her pain.

Beck feels his heart break a little because he knows he can't get her what she wants. He leans down, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck as she presses her face against his shoulder. He hears the nurse softly telling him that this is all normal and a part of transition, but it still hurts to see his wife like this.

"You can do this. You ARE doing it. The doctor's on her way and before you know it, you'll be holding our baby, okay?" Beck whispers, his tone as even and calm as ever. He rubs her back, kissing her neck. "You don't need the epidural, you're doing great on your own. You're Jade West. Nobody is stronger than you."

Jade sniffles and pulls back a bit, looking up at her husband. "That's Jade Oliver to you," she says with a hint of a smile peeking through. Beck grins and leans down to kiss her, rubbing his nose against hers. "Jade Oliver," he murmurs with a nod.

Jade suddenly gasps and her back arches from the force of the contraction. Beck holds on to her, rubbing his hand up and down her back as he lets her cling to him, while she moans through the pain. By the end of the contraction, the nurse has broken down the bed and Jade's doctor is there, set up at the end of the bed.

Beck helps Jade to lay back a bit while the nurse puts her feet into the stirrups. Jade shakes her head quickly and the nurse smiles, sitting up the head of the bed so that Jade is almost at a 90 degree angle. "Better?" she asks and Jade nods quickly.

"Okay, Jadelyn. On this next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can for me, okay?" the doctor asks, patting Jade's ankle. Jade nods, looking up at Beck, chewing on her lip in anxiousness.

Beck stands at her side and wraps his left arm around her shoulders, holding her right hand in his right hand. "I'm right here. Not going anywhere," he whispers, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much," he whispers as his wife's body tenses with the first push.

Beck's not sure what to expect. All of the books say the same thing, no two labors are the same. He knows that Jade could push three times and have the baby or she could push for three hours. He hopes, for her sake, that it's not three hours but this is THEIR child, so who the hell knows.

Jade gives it her all, pushing for ten seconds at a time, three times per contraction. She never hears the nurse counting, she just hears Beck's soft voice, smooth and reassuring in her ear. After the first hour of pushing comes to an end, she drops her head back against Beck's arm with a loud groan. "God, he's never coming out!" she cries.

Beck smiles and turns his head, kissing her temple. "He's right there, baby. Every time you push I can see a little bit more of his dark hair," he assures her. "Couple more pushes and he'll be crowning," he promises, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"He has dark hair?" Jade's voice is weak, exhausted, as she looks up at her husband. "Dark brown or black?" she's curious to know and she suddenly can't wait for her baby to crown so she can see for herself what his hair looks like.

"It's hard to tell, cause it's wet. It might be dark brown once it dries," Beck tells her honestly, giving her hand a squeeze. "But you gotta push so we can see, okay?" he whispers, kissing her cheek softly.

Jade nods and takes in a deep breath when the next contraction comes. She starts to push, her face turning red with the exertion. Beck starts to worry that she's going to pop a blood vessel or something but then he hears Jade make a soft screaming sound and he looks down to watch as their child's head is born.

"Good job, Jade! Take a breath, honey. Go ahead and rest. I'm going to suction the mouth and nose out," the doctor tells Jade as Jade drops back against Beck's arm, her head on his shoulder as she pants hard, trying to ignore the odd sensation down below.

"Oh god, baby. He's gorgeous. He's so gorgeous," Beck whispers, kissing the top of her head. He can't tear his eyes away from their child and in the back of his mind, he realizes that most guys would probably be grossed out, but he can't help but be amazed.

"Okay, Jade. One more push for the shoulders, honey, and then you're all done," the doctor encourages her as Jade moans and shakes her head. "No. I can't. Too tired," she whimpers, pressing her face tighter against Beck's shoulder.

Beck squeezes her hand, tipping her head up so he can kiss her deeply. "Come on, mama. You can do it. Make us parents, baby," he whispers against her lips.

Jade smiles softly at his words and nods quickly. She takes another deep breath before giving it her all. Beck's eyes widen and tears fill his eyes as the baby slips out into the world. The doctor quickly lifts the infant onto Jade's chest and hands Beck a blanket.

Beck wraps the blanket around the baby, helping to rub his back as the baby lets out an ear piercing scream. Jade starts sobbing, holding her baby tighter to her as he cries. "Shh. Shh. It's okay. You're okay. Mommy's got you," she coos to the baby as Beck's large hand rubs the baby's back, trying to warm him up.

The nurse looks at the clock and smiles bright. "A healthy baby girl born at 3:15am!" she announces as she gets a hat to tug onto the baby's head so that she starts to warm up.

Jade and Beck both look at each other and then down at the baby. "You're a girl?" Jade sounds utterly gobsmacked as Beck lifts the baby's leg to reveal what are absolutely girl parts. Jade starts to laugh, hugging her closer, kissing the top of her hat covered head. "Oh my god, you're a girl!" she laughs, cradling her baby closer. "I'm so sorry we called you a boy!"

Beck just stares at the baby, looking between her and Jade. Jade watches him, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. "But that means … she's going to date. And I'm going to have to kill some teenage boys," he says, almost like he's in a trance and the nurse and the doctor both start to laugh as Jade kisses him.

Beck looks over when the nurse asks him if he wants to cut the cord and he wipes his face as he nods. He severs the cord connecting his wife and his daughter, looking down when Jade slips the baby into his arms. He gasps, holding the little body tightly, bouncing her a bit to soothe her cries.

"Katharine Victoria Oliver," he says softly, looking up at Jade. Jade's eyes brighten as she smiles. "With an A? Like Katharine Hepburn?" she asks and he nods. "For your favorite actress, Cat, and Tori," he says as his wife beams and he looks down at his little girl. "Welcome to the world, Katharine Victoria," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her brow.

Katharine scrunches her face up like she's going to cry, but she quickly finds her thumb and settles down. Beck passes her off to a nurse while the doctor finishes up with Jade. Jade kisses him and tells him to go tell their friends and then come back to her.

Beck grins and heads out to the waiting room, wiping his face down again. His long hair is back in a messy ponytail and his face looks a bit sweaty, but you can't beat the beaming grin on his face. Tori jumps up when she sees him and runs over, throwing herself at him in a tight hug. Beck hugs her tightly and swings her around with a happy laugh before setting her down.

"How is he? How's Jade? Is everyone okay?" she asks nervously, chewing on her fingernails. Andre jumps up and moves over to stand beside her while Robbie wakes Cat up so that they could all listen to Beck's announcement.

"It's a girl!" he exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air, laughing when all of their friends stare at him in utter shock. "A girl?" Tori squeaks before hugging him tightly. "Congratulations!" she cries, tears slipping down her face.

Beck turns when he heard the nurse call his name and he grabs Tori and Cat's hands, dragging them with him, telling Andre and Robbie he'd be back for them. He lets Tori and Cat go in first and the girls hurry to Jade's bedside, leaning down to hug and kiss Jade.

"Oh my god. She's gorgeous!" Tori whispers, covering her face as she starts sob softly. Cat is crying as well, wringing her hands together as she stares at the sweet baby girl in Jade's arms.

Jade beams up at them, shifting the baby into Tori's arms. "Meet Katharine Victoria Oliver," she whispers, looking up at her two best friends. Tori and Cat look at her in shock before they both started to cry harder.

Tori holds the baby close, kissing her nose. "Hello, beautiful girl. It's so nice to finally meet you," she whispers as the baby slowly opens her eyes. Tori gasps deeply, looking at Jade. "Oh my god. Her eyes are yours!"

Jade leans over as Tori dips the baby and Jade can't help the tears that gather in her eyes. Katharine has Beck's tan skin and dark black hair, but her eyes are the same crystal blue as Jade's. "Oh god. She's the perfect mix!" she whispers as Tori passes the baby over to Cat so that Cat can get her own lovings in.

The next day, with Jade and Katharine both in perfect health, the hospital releases them. It takes Beck a few tries to get Katharine into her car seat but he finally succeeds and Jade decides to sit in the back with her, tucking her little hands back into their blanket as Beck drives home.

Beck carries the baby into the apartment in her car seat and almost slams into Jade when he realizes she's stopped in the door way of the apartment. Holly and David are in the kitchen, cooking meals to freeze and put in the fridge so Beck and Jade just have to heat them up. Tori and Cat are dusting and giving the apartment a thorough cleaning while Andre and Robbie are folding up the rest of the clothes that Jade left when she went into labor.

Holly looks up when she sees the expression on Jade's face and she hurries over to embrace the girl when Jade starts to cry. Beck looks panicked but David shakes his head, silently telling the nineteen-year-old that this is all normal and routine.

Holly leads Jade over to the new rocking chair that they bought for them as a gift, a padded recliner that will be extra comfortable for all of Jade and Katharine's nursing sessions in the early days. She smooths Jade's hair back and kisses the top of her head. "Shh, it's okay. I know, it's all a bit overwhelming," Holly whispers, reassuring Jade.

Jade nods, wiping her face. "I just … my mom … and you … and David," she starts to cry again, covering her face with her hands. She's mostly embarrassed that she's lost it like this in front of people, but then Holly is hugging her again and all of Jade's embarrassment fades as she revels in the hug of a mother.

Later that night, when everyone has left with promises to come if Jade or Beck needs anything, Beck gets out of the shower, his hair hanging wetly against his head as he towel dries it and pulls on boxer briefs, walking up the stairs to their loft bedroom.

Jade's lying on her side in the bed, Katharine snuggled against her as the baby nurses with great big gulps and sighs as she gets her fill. She sounds like a little piggy when she goes to town and Beck and Jade have already recorded several moments of it. Jade's fingers are smoothing over Katharine's thick dark hair as she hums to the newborn.

Beck stops, biting his lip easily as he watches them. He's overcome with emotion and his eyes water as he moves over to lay beside them. He leans over to kiss Jade softly before he dips his head to kiss the side of Katharine's head, his finger tracing along the side of Jade's breast where Katharine's mouth is latched.

Jade shivers and glares at her husband. "Don't even think about it, you horny bastard. I just pushed her out yesterday. I am so not even close to thinking about that," she says as he laughs and leans over to kiss her again.

Jade melts when Beck's eyes meet hers and he pushes a blue streak out of her face. "Thanks for making me a daddy and giving me such a beautiful baby girl," he whispers in a heartfelt tone. She sniffles and leans over, pressing her lips to his.

"I wouldn't have her without you," Jade whispers as she looks down at that baby. For the first time in the longest time, Jade feels complete and at peace. She shifts when Katharine pulls away and fixes her top, rubbing the baby's stomach.

"Do you want me to …?" Beck trails off, wondering if he should put her in the pack n play but he doesn't want her to be too far away from them. Jade shakes her head quickly, her hand on the baby's stomach. "No. Let her sleep here," she whispers and Beck smiles, relaxing as he lays his head down on the pillows, his eyes closing to get some sleep before Katharine's next awakening.

Jade feels like she blinks and Katharine is nine months old. The baby is trying her damnedest to crawl, but despite having her father's laid back demeanor most of the time, shehas her mother's temper when it counts. Jade looks up from where she's making the baby her lunch to see her daughter laying on the floor, hysterically crying tears of anger.

"Aww, Katie. Are you having trouble crawling?" Jade coos as she moves over and lifts the baby, settling her on her hip. Katharine whines pitifully, covering her face with her hands. Jade giggles and bounces her, carrying her over to put her in her high chair. "How about some lunch?"

Katharine starts to make excited noises, pounding her hands on her high chair tray. Jade laughs and brings over some pieces of shredded chicken and potato from the night before, setting the pieces on the baby's tray. Katharine goes to town, shoving the pieces in her mouth.

The front door suddenly opens and Beck steps inside. He's wearing his kitchen uniform and his hair is tied back in a ponytail. He works the morning shift at a bistro down the street from the apartment and while it's not acting, it pays the bills and it turns out Beck's a better chef than even he could have predicted. People love his food, and his plating, because its fun and tasty and they're always leaving large tips for him.

Katharine looks up and lets out and ear piercing shriek when she sees her daddy coming into the house. "Dada!" she shrieks, shifting around in the chair, trying to get out. She bangs on the tray, her voice deepening into a growl as she bangs the chair again. "DADA!" she shouts.

Beck's too worried about her tipping the chair over to even notice that she's calling him by name. He drops his bag and is by her side lightening quick. He lifts her out of the chair, holding her against his chest. "Careful! You're going to crack your noggin open!" he tells her, kissing her face.

Jade's staring at their daughter, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Beck sees her look and raises an eyebrow. "Jade? Jadey? What's wrong, baby?" he asks, looking between Katharine and Jade, bouncing the baby easily.

"Didn't you hear her? She said dada!" Jade says excitedly as she moves over to her husband and daughter. She tickles Katharine's cheek lightly, which gains her a bright grin. "Can you say it again? Who's this?" Jade points to Beck.

Katharine giggles like it's the funniest thing in the world before she covers her face with her hands. When Jade prompts her again, Katharine drops her hands and stares at Beck with her mother's eyes. "Dada!" she chirps happily, clapping her hands when her parents cheer for her.

Beck holds his little girl closer, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "You said it! You said dada! What a big girl!" he proclaims, kissing her cheeks as she pets his face with her hands. He kisses her little fingers and beams at her, snuggling her closer.

Jade sniffles a bit, wiping her face. Beck raises an eyebrow, but Jade waves him off. "She's just getting so big! What happened to that teeny baby we brought home from the hospital?" she leans into her husband as he holds the baby closer.

"She's getting bigger, babe. We knew it was going to happen," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. Jade sighs and clings to him, leaning back when Katharine reaches for her, smacking her lips together. "I know what that means," Jade coos happily to her.

Jade moves over to the recliner that Holly and David had bought for them and settles down, lifting her shirt and getting her daughter settled. Katharine makes a sleepy sound as she snuggles into her mommy and rests her hand on Jade's collarbone, her blue eyes slipping closed as she nurses to sleep.

Beck cleans up the kitchen while Jade's taking care of the baby. He's always been able to survive on little sleep, which comes in handy now. He can come home from work, spend his afternoons and evenings with his girls, go to sleep around midnight, and get up at four am to go to work.

Once the kitchen is clean, he makes Jade her favorite sandwich and brings it out to her, setting it on the table beside her so she can eat while Katharine finishes her pre-nap snack. Jade smiles at him, motioning him down for a kiss.

Beck leans down and kisses her before going to shower and change out of his work clothes. He comes back and drops down on the couch, accepting his sleeping daughter from his wife. He likes this routine, chilling on the couch with his daughter while she naps, snuggling her warm, sleepy body close.

Jade kisses Beck's head and clears her sandwich plate. She drops back into the recliner with a groan, rubbing her head with her hand. "You okay, babe?" Beck asks as he looks over at her.

Jade nods her head, pushing her hair behind her ear as she looks over at Beck. "Yeah. Just a headache. I'm sure it's nothing. She was up and down a lot last night so maybe that's it," she says, rubbing her forehead. At Beck's prompting, she gets up and goes upstairs, crashing out in their bed for a long nap.

Jade's "nothing" headache turns out to be the beginning of the flu and before Beck knows it, he's got two sick girls on his hands. Katharine cries every time she gets sick, scared by the unfamiliar feeling. On recommendation of the doctor, Jade keeps nursing the baby so that she gets the antibodies she needs. On the third night, Katharine spikes a fever so high that Jade and Beck consider taking her to the hospital.

Jade calls Holly, who comes over as fast as she can. She takes the feverish baby from Beck, bouncing her lightly. "Hi, sugar. You're not feeling so hot, are you?" she coos to the baby she considers to be a granddaughter. She looks at Jade, cupping her face in her hand. "Go to bed, honey. I've got Katie," she assures the young mother.

Too exhausted and sick to argue, Jade trudges back to bed, Beck behind her after Holly insist that he go to sleep because he looks as worn out as Jade feels. While her parents are sleeping, Katharine gets treated to a bath and a lotion massage before Holly settles in the rocker with her, rocking her to sleep. The ibuprofen has finally kicked in and the baby doesn't feel as feverish as she did.

Beck stumbles down the stairs an hour later to change out the garbage can that Jade has sicked up in. His heart melts as he watches Holly, rocking his daughter slowly as the baby sleeps against her chest. Holly looks up at Beck and smiles, almost looking a little guilty.

"There's nothing like the weight of a sleeping baby on your chest," she whispers. Beck grins as he nods his head and moves over, kissing the top of Holly's head. "Thanks, mom. For everything. I don't know what Jade and I would do without you. Katie either. She's lucky to have the best grandma ever."

It's the first time that Beck has called her by that name and it causes Holly to tear up. She hugs Beck tightly with the arm not holding Katharine and the moment is broken when Beck hears Jade calling for him. He quickly dumps the trash bag and gets another, racing up the stairs two at a time to get to her.

Three days later, both girls are finally on the mend. Jade is still pale, paler than her usual complexion, but her eyes are bright again which is the sure sign that she's feeling like herself again. Katharine seems nervous to eat anything solid, but Beck finally coaxes her into eating some pastina one morning and after that, she's back to her normal self.

When Katharine's first birthday is upon them, Beck gets permission to use the restaurant for her birthday lunch. They set it up as a brunch so that it falls between Katharine's two nap times so they don't have a cranky girl on their hands. He makes her cake himself, a three tiered purple and green creation that looks like a fairy princess land.

Jade wants to make some sarcastic comment about the fact that their having a daughter doesn't mean that she has to be inundated with girly shit but the masterpiece that her husband as created takes her breath away. She beams up at him, her arm around his waist. "Jesus, babe. This is incredible," she says as he steals a finger full of frosting from the backside of the cake and rubs it against her lips.

Tori's voice, calling their names, has them both turning to look in her direction. She's on her knees behind Katharine who is taking a few wobbly steps in the direction of her parents. Jade and Beck hold their breath as she takes a few more steps before landing hard on her diapered bottom.

Katharine starts to cry tears of frustration but Beck moves over and crouches in front of her, giving her his hands so she can pull herself back up. Once she's steady, he takes a few steps back and holds his arms out to her. "Do it again, baby girl. Come to daddy," he tells her, holding his breath as she takes a few more steps before falling into his arms.

Jade bites her lip, leaning against David when he comes over to hug her. "It's a weird feeling, isn't it?" the older man asks the girl he considers his third daughter. Jade makes a noise in the back of her throat and looks up at him. "To be so proud of them and to feel sad at the same time," he says and she gives him a wobbly smile, nodding her head.

Beck comes over to her with Katharine in his arms, her little fingers gripping the hair at the back of his head. Jade grins and leans up on her toes to kiss her daughter. "You like daddy's hair, don't you?" she asks, nodding her head which in turn, makes the baby copy her and nod her head as well. She giggles again, kissing the baby's cheek.

Later, when Katharine is sound asleep on Jade's side of the bed and her parents are curled up together on Beck's side, Jade tips her head up to look at her husband, grinning brilliantly as she presses her lips to his. Beck returns the kiss, his hand settled on it's favorite spot between her thigh and the curve of the bottom of her ass.

Jade pulls away, biting his lower lip softly. "I think we're going to need to think about getting a bigger apartment. Or maybe even a house" she says with a soft sigh as she looks around. They've lived in this place for almost two years and it feels like it did when they moved out of the RV.

Beck sighs, nodding his head. "Yeah. I mean, she's getting bigger, she's walking now. At some point she's going to want her own room," he pouts a bit as he thinks about it, looking over at their soundly sleeping daughter and he reaches out, smoothing her dark hair off her head.

Jade giggles and looks up at him, pressing her lips to his again. "Well, I think we might need more than just two rooms in the new place," she whispers as she takes his hand and presses it against her flat abdomen.

Beck's eyes widen as he looks down at where his hand is and then back up at his wife's face. Her smile is brighter than the sun and he can't help but press his lips against hers. They're barely 21, already married, and the parents of one, soon to be two. Most people would call them crazy, but they were simply Beck&Jade.


	2. American Honey

**A/N: The title of this chapter comes from the liquor American Honey - it's a honey sweetened version of Wild Turkey that literally starts burning the second it hits the back of your throat and warms your entire body as it slides down. A couple of American Honey shots at the bar last week coupled with a few lyrics from Jana Kramer's song "Whiskey" lead to this! Hope you Enjoy! =)**

_The burn, and the sting, and the high, and the heat and the left-me-wantin'-more feeling when he kissed me._

Jade ran her fingers through her hair as she sat back against the couch, the dark tendrils falling against her shoulders. Her foot was bouncing the baby seat at her feet, her six-week-old daughter contained inside the seat. The bouncing was the only way to get their colicky girl to sleep but man, it made her legs tired.

Beck teased that at least they'd have rock hard calves and thighs after all the bouncing, but he too knew how tiring it could get to keep bouncing Natalie until she fell asleep. While Jade was bouncing their newborn, he was upstairs putting Katharine and Andrew to sleep. She had the monitor on the table so she could hear the nighttime routine. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't listening to it because she didn't trust Beck. She was listening because she loved the sounds he made as he read them their story of choosing, the way their voices giggled at their silly daddy.

Jade looked up when she heard the soft click of their son's bedroom door and smiled easily as her husband came down the stairs. His flannel shirt was rolled back over his elbows, the knees of his jeans still wet from giving their six and four year old their baths. His hair was longer than ever, brushing along his shoulders, and Jade was beginning to believe that her husband had never looked sexier. The sexiness seemed to double whenever he had his arms full with their children.

Beck smiled easily at his wife as he moved over and sat down beside her, gently nudging her foot aside so that he could take over the bouncing. Natalie wailed in unhappiness when her rapid bouncing slowed while the change took place, but she settled back down once her daddy was bouncing her at the speed she preferred. Beck laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Jade's shoulder, rubbing his fingers up and down her arm.

"Did Drew ask to stay in Katie's room tonight?" Jade murmured, looking up at him. She grinned at his nodded answer and snuggled herself closer under his arm. Their two oldest, only being twenty months apart, were closer than Jade could have ever imagined siblings to be. She loved it though, the way her son idolized his big sister and the way her daughter doted on her little brother. "Kind of makes me feel bad for Natalie," she murmured after a moment.

Beck looked down at her, quirking his eyebrow easily. "Why do you feel bad for Natalie?" he asked, moving his fingers through her hair. He looked down, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw their tiny daughter finally asleep. Unlike Katharine and Andrew, she had Jade's alabaster skin and Beck's brown eyes. It had shocked him when their first two were born with blue eyes, considering that brown eyes were supposed to be the dominant gene, but he loved looking down into his wife's eyes in their children's faces.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, she's still little and Katie and Drew love her, but … they're not going to have that bond, you know? Katie was so little when he was born that she doesn't ever remember life without him. I mean, you've seen her look at pictures of her before she was one and she's always asking where Drew was," she laughed softly, pushing her fingers through her hair, looking up at her husband. "But they both remember what it was like in our family before Nat came along," she said, rubbing her hand up and down Beck's upper thigh.

Beck smirked a bit, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I guess we'll just have to try and time it so that we have another one after Natalie like we had Drew after Katie," he said. It had been a different experience, trying for their younger daughter. They hadn't tried for either of their first two children, hence the large gap between Andrew and Natalie. They'd taken their time, Beck building his career and Jade developing hers, before they'd decided that they wanted another, that their family didn't feel quite complete.

Jade nodded her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mmm, I think we could probably arrange that," she grinned, shifting as she slid up into his lap. She'd gotten a job as an editor for one of the local magazines, a job that she'd been able to do from home. It wasn't screenwriting, but she found that she loved it and she even had had the opportunity to write for the magazine. Now she wrote a column for a well known parenting magazine about what it was like juggling three kids of different ages, three schedules, and managing not to drive herself crazy. "We're still not complete," she said, straddling his lap easily.

Beck smirked easily, sliding his hands up her thighs, moving them to her waist. He briefly thought that if people from high school could see Jade West now, they'd wonder what the hell happened to her. Who was this woman declaring that three kids wasn't enough and she still wanted more? He leaned up, pressing a deep kiss to her lips, pulling back only when he heard Natalie make a noise in her sleep. He carefully slid his wife up off his lap and moved to lift his tiny daughter. He carried her upstairs, settling her into the swing in the corner of their room, turning it on to her desired speed and she settled right down.

Jade slid up to clean up the living room a bit, knowing what her husband had in mind. She'd gone to the doctor earlier in the day and had finally gotten the all clear. Jade thought she was going to go insane waiting for the green light, but she knew that the stitches she'd needed after Natalie's birth made her recovery time slower than the other two. Despite the fact that Natalie was their smallest thus far, she'd been born with her tiny fist up by her temple and even Beck had been nervous to touch his wife after that ordeal.

Jade let out a soft squeaking noise when she felt Beck swing her up into his arms. She was already a little on edge, as Beck had been teasing her with kisses and soft touches all day. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shifting easily in his arms. She dipped her head, pressing a biting kiss against his jawline that had his arms shuddering around her. She grinned, stretching her legs out, pointing her toes as she stretched them out completely. She moaned softly when she felt him deposit her on their bed, her eyes already heavy as she looked up at him.

Beck took his time, slowly undressing her, pressing kisses against the spots that he was undressing. Jade felt herself practically melt into a puddle underneath him. She couldn't believe that after ten years together he could still make her feel like this. At 25, having been together since they were 15, with three kids, two jobs, and a butt load of household chores he could still make her feel like she was the only thing in his world when it was just the two of them together like this. She fluttered her eyes open, reaching up to push his long hair out of his eyes, staring up into them.

Beck gave her a long, slow smile that had heat pooling in her belly. She leaned up on her elbows, pressing a slow, deep kiss to his lips. She let out a little moan when he took over, pushing the kiss back against her lips. She all but melted under his touch, her arms wrapping around his neck so that she could cling to him as the slow burn started to spread throughout her body. She shivered easily when he pulled away to pull his over shirt off, reaching up to stroke her fingers over the muscles in his upper arms. Carting around a six year old and a four year old had certainly given him bigger muscles than he'd ever had before in his life.

Jade let out a soft giggle when she felt Beck's fingers tickle over her sides. She pushed him away long enough to shove his jeans down over his hips, pulling him closer as he kicked his jeans off. She slid her fingers down his back, scratching until she got to the hem of his black undershirt. She gripped the hem in her hands and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it aside. She moved her fingers through his hair again, tucking the soft black strands behind his ears as she leaned up, pressing another deep kiss to her lips. She groaned softly when she felt him slide his arms around her, his hands gripping her ass as he pulled her body tight against his.

Jade pushed her hips up, trying to bring them into contact with his hips, wanting to do anything to help the throbbing that had started between her legs. Beck smirked easily, pulling her even closer, pressing himself against her. He was trying so hard to keep in control, not wanting to go too fast and risk hurting her. He wanted to take their time, making sure she was completely ready, but it was hard when his gorgeous wife was moaning and writhing underneath him, her body pressed tight against his.

Beck dipped his head, kissing across her stomach. Jade shivered easily, gripping the strands of hair at the back of his head. She'd been lucky in the fact that nursing had given her body back to her almost immediately, even if she did have a few handfuls of stretch marks across her stomach. Beck had never made her feel self conscious about them, calling them badges of honor after all that she'd done to bring their children into the world. She moaned out when she felt him bite down over one of the ones on her hip and she shoved him back, her blue eyes almost navy as she stared at him. "Now. No more," she tried to sound demanding but it came out breathless and almost whiny.

Beck laughed, shedding his boxers before divesting her of her bra and panties. He was careful not to apply to much pressure to her upper body, knowing that she was sore from nursing their daughter. He dipped his head, his hair creating a curtain around them as he kissed her deeply, pouring every ounce of passion and love he had for her into the kiss, his hands gripping her hips to pull her closer. Jade moaned, melting into him and into the kiss. She rolled them over, her body straddling his as she pressed her hands against his chest for leverage. He held her hips, more as a support than a guidance, letting her take the reins.

Jade slide herself down slowly over him, her fingernails digging into his chest at the pain she felt. She knew it was normal and in some ways, she felt like a virgin all over again. Beck hummed softly, his hands moving from her waist up her back, rubbing her back easily, tracing patterns and senseless circles to help her relax. He shifted, leaning up until his chest was pressed against hers lightly, his arms wrapping around her as he dipped his head, kissing her neck softly as he continued to stroke her back. Jade let out a soft moaning sound as she finally slid down the rest of the way, groaning softly as she felt her husband buried deep inside of her.

Beck bit down on his lower lip, trying to hide a groan as he held onto her. He was trying so hard to stay still and resist the urge to just pound into the tight, hot, wetness of his wife. Jade smirked easily, tipping his hand back as she scratched her fingers along the stubble on his face, dipping her head to press a deep kiss to his lips. She bit his lower lip, tugging easily as she started moving against him, working her hips in a slow circle against him. Beck groaned out, his fingers sinking into the skin of her shoulders, his body reacting against hers.

Jade moaned, rolling over and pulling him with her, her legs locking around his waist as she nodded, clawing at his back, giving him silent permission. Beck groaned, dipping his head to kiss her deeply as he pulled his hips back, thrusting in a slow, rhythmic pattern. Jade moaned, arching up against him, biting down on her lip to keep herself quiet. She looked past his shoulder to make sure the baby was still sleeping and moaned out a bit louder, pushing up against him. Beck dipped his head, burying it in the hollow of her neck, moaning her name. He'd missed her like this.

Beck was honestly a little surprised at how cuddly his wife was in the last few weeks of pregnancy and in the first few weeks after she'd given birth. Most people, including him, would have expected her to push him away, "blaming" him for the reason why she was so uncomfortable. The fact that she was the opposite was just one more thing that made him fall in love with her all over again. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Jade's body clench around him. He opened his eyes to look down at her, brown eyes meeting blue. He gave her that smirk that he knew she loved so much and Jade gasped out as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Beck leaned down, kissing her deeply as her body convulsed with her orgasm. It was enough to set Beck off, after so many weeks without. Beck came with a hard shudder, a groan of her name slipping out of his mouth. His forearms shook as he rolled to the side, pulling her body with his. He didn't want to let her go but he also didn't want to end up crushing her under his weight. Jade moaned contentedly, snuggling up against his warm, sweaty body. She whimpered when she felt his lips on her jawline, his fingers scratching her scalp lightly as he held onto her. "That .. was pretty fucking amazing," she grinned lazily up at him.

Beck laughed, pulling her closer, pressing another deep kiss to her lips. Jade moaned into the kiss, that same slow, burning feeling coursing its way through her veins. She shivered easily as a breeze from the fan up above blew against her sweat soaked skin and Beck tightened his arms around her, pulling her even closer. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, closing his eyes as he started to drift off. He felt Jade grow heavier in his arms and he was almost asleep when he heard the first of Natalie's "you better get me and change me and feed me!" cries. He shifted, rolling out of bed and pulling his boxers on before moving over to rescue her from the swing. Jade shifted, sliding up out of bed to go to the bathroom while Beck changed their daughter's diaper. Jade came out of the bathroom, pulling on a pair of underwear and one of her nursing tanks, settling into the rocking chair as she accepted her daughter from her husband.

Beck went into the bathroom to clean himself up a little bit, smiling as he heard the soft sounds of Natalie nursing like it had been days since her last feed and the sounds of Jade's voice, soft and quiet as she sang to their daughter. He washed his hands and came out, just in time for their bedroom door to burst open, Katharine running in. Beck squatted at the right moment to catch her as she threw herself into his arms, her long dark hair cascading over her shoulders and her bright blue eyes filled with tears as she pushed her face against his neck. "Aww, Katie … baby girl, what's wrong?" Beck cooed as he held her tighter, rubbing his hand up and down her beck as he held her tightly.

Katharine sniffled, her body shaking with sobs. "Monster … in my closet!" she cried out, clinging tighter to Beck. Beck sighed softly, kissing the top of her head. "Shh, it's okay. You stay here with mommy and daddy will go check, okay?" he sat her down in the rocking chair beside Jade, who had scooted over to wrap her free arm around Katharine. Katharine stuck her thumb in her mouth, snuggling closer as she rested her head on Jade's shoulder, still sniffling. Beck pulled a t-shirt on and moved down the hallway, pushing Katharine's door open the rest of the way. Andrew was still sound asleep in the trundle bed, half his body hanging off and on the floor. Laughing, Beck pushed his son back onto the bed and covered him up, kissing his dark hair.

Beck straightened and moved over, pulling open the closet door. He looked for a moment, tipping his head to listen. After a moment, he heard the same noise that Katharine and heard and dipped down, pushing aside a pile of clothes until he found the culprit. One of Andrew's toy dinosaurs had been laying under the clothes, the on/off switch stuck in the on position. He shut it off with a laugh, carrying it back down to his and Jade's room, holding it out for Katharine to see as he walked over to her. Jade bit her lip to hide her laughter when she saw what it was. Katharine took the toy from her daddy, looking down at it with a scowl.

Beck bit his lip to keep his laughter at bay when she looked up at him. "THIS was the monster?" she sounded utterly outraged by the fact that her brother's toy had been the source of her fear. She sighed, snuggling back against her mother with the toy in one hand and her thumb in her mouth again. Jade grinned, dipping her head to kiss the top of her daughter's head. Despite the fact that they had two other children, and another daughter, Katharine was still her first, her baby. She was the one that Jade and Beck had done all of their learning with and for that, Jade would always have a special place in her heart for her eldest.

Jade looked up at Beck when both girls were dozing in her arms. Beck nodded, shifting forward to pick Katharine up, cradling her close as he carried her back down to her room and tucked her into bed. She moaned softly when he put her down, so he sat beside her bed and sang softly to her, the same song they'd been singing her entire life. It was a Beatles song, one of Jade's favorites, and all three of the kids had a special love for it. Once Katharine was soundly sleeping again, evidenced by the fact that her thumb had slipped out of her mouth, Beck slid up and tucked her in before tucking Andrew back in, heading back down to his own bedroom.

Jade had shifted up, fixing her tank top before she laid Natalie in the bassinet, turning the rocking motion on. Now that her belly was full, and she'd been burped, Natalie would give them until her next feed in her bassinet. Jade had tried cosleeping with her the way that she had with the other two, but the tiny girl needed constant motion one way or another, so Jade had given up on it for her daughter's comfort. With Natalie soundly sleeping, contentedly for once, and the other two kids in bed, Jade shifted and crawled into bed, pulling the covers back for her husband.

Beck smiled, climbing in beside her. He shifted to turn his alarm on so that he could get up on time for work in the morning and pulled her body closer to his. He'd been made kitchen manager so while he wasn't cooking as much, he had full control over the kitchen staff and the menu and he liked experimenting with things and pushing his chefs and sous chefs to be the best they could be. It was a career he hadn't ever envisioned, but he excelled at it and he was proud of his work. Jade smiled, snuggling closer. She was glad to see him set the alarm, since she usually got up with him and started editing or writing before the big kids got up and headed to school. Then she'd usually nap in the morning with the baby before the big kids came home from school and then she'd write again while the kids rested in the afternoon.

Jade sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Their lives had taken a completely different turn than either of them could have predicted, but it was better than they'd ever imagined. Jade turned her head, pressing another kiss against Beck's lips. It was simple, chaste, and only lips against lips, but that slow burn made it's way down her spine once again and she smiled, sighing contentedly as she snuggled closer, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her over.


	3. Jade With Tots

**A/N : Here's a one shot look into how Jade told Beck she was pregnant with Katharine. Part of Jade's reaction comes from the way Darlene reacted on Roseanne when she was telling her mother about her pregnancy. I see some similarities between the two characters sometimes, haha. Hope you Enjoy! =)**

Beck wasn't exactly sure where this whole "Jade With Tots" thing had come from but as he sat back on the orange couch in the RV, his feet propped up on the table with his laptop on his lap, he couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of his throat. Sure, she was sarcastic and unlike most people, she didn't blow sunshine up their little skirts, but there was a different sound to her voice. There wasn't that same underlying bitter coldness to it.

He started to laugh harder when the little girl at the end of the video suggested that she scared her friends and that's why she didn't have any. They both knew that to be untrue. Despite her constant pushing away of Tori, the two had forged some kind of codependent relationship that Jade still bitched about on a near daily basis. It didn't keep her from putting Tori down, but Tori had finally learned to give back what she got and it made Jade respect her more.

"Do you really think I'm scary?"

Beck looked up when he heard his girlfriend's voice and frowned at the soft, vulnerable tone to it. He set his laptop aside, shifting up a bit to make more room for her in his lap as he opened his arms to her. Jade moved over, climbing into his lap easily, resting her head on his shoulder. He reached his hand up, moving his fingers through her hair as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"No, I don't think you're scary," he told her matter of factly. "I can see why some people might think so, but then they get to know you and they know that it's just a tough exterior you put on," he told her honestly, looking down into her eyes. "I mean, look at you and Tori. She thought you hated her and wanted to murder her when she first came to school. And now you two can't go a day without having at least one, decent, real conversation," he continued to move his fingers through her hair.

Jade nodded, looking down at her hands. There were tears building up in her eyes and she was desperately trying to keep them back. She blew out a breath, sighing softly as she looked up towards the RV ceiling, trying to get her eyes to dry before she spoke again. "So, like … sometime in the future … you'd actually think about like … having kids with me and stuff?" she asked, her voice still on the small side, not her usual brusque and brass tone. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, afraid to look into Beck's eyes.

Beck grinned brightly, looking down at her, his hand coming to a stop at her suddenly question. Sure, he'd thought tons of times about him and Jade having kids, but he hadn't wanted to be the one to bring it up. He'd already told her that he didn't plan to go off to college in the fall, that he'd be taking classes at a local Community College because he didn't want to split up with her and he didn't see his future without her, but it hadn't gone any further than that. He kissed her temple, nodding his head easily. "I think about what our kids are gonna look like all the time. My dark skin and your bright blue eyes or your pale skin and my dark brown eyes," he nuzzled her temple with his nose.

Jade smiled softly, inhaling deeply before she let it out slowly. Now was the time. Now or never. She'd been internally panicking ever since the test had popped positive about twenty minutes before and she'd just wanted to make sure that Beck had at least thought about kids with her before she sprang the news on him. "And what if … like … we had a baby sooner rather than later?" she asked as she bit her lip, looking up at Beck. Part of her was hoping that he would just catch on so that she didn't have to actually utter the words, as they seemed to keep getting stuck in her throat. She'd practiced for like ten minutes in the bathroom, trying to say it, and hadn't been able to get it out at all.

Beck laughed, hugging her closer. "I figure that things happen when they're supposed to happen. Everything happens for a reason so if it happens sooner rather than later, then I guess it was just meant to be, you know?" he asked, rubbing his hand up and down her back, playing with the ends of her hair. After a few moments, his laughter died down and he pulled his head back a bit so that he could focus better on her face, his hand coming to a stand still on her back. "Um … are we having this particular conversation for a reason?" he asked slowly, carefully as he kept his eyes on hers.

Jade burst into tears, which she attributed to hormones, and pulled the positive test stick out of her pocket, passing it over to him so that he could see it. Beck wrapped his arms around her, consoling her even as he stared wide eyed at the test. He knew that while they used birth control pretty regularly, there were always moments of passion where they forgot and suddenly, her behavior over the past couple of weeks started to make sense. "Um … the night on the roof of the RV?" he asked, staring down at the test before he looked up at her, biting down on his lip easily.

Jade quickly nodded her head, dropping her face into her hands as she kept right on crying. Beck sighed, rubbing her back easily, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder as he continued to soothe her, almost unconsciously, losing himself in his thoughts. He knew that he and Jade were endgame. He knew that he'd never feel the way he felt about her again. She was it for him. It didn't matter that they were young or that high school loves didn't tend to last. She was it and the idea of a world without her was more than he could bear. He was scared, of course, being that he was eighteen coming up on nineteen in the fall and she was just newly eighteen.

Beck pushed his hair out of his face, exhaling slowly. He knew that this was going to change everything. He had a trust fund from his grandmother that would help them out in the beginning and he silently thanked her for that. But he also knew that this meant part time school and full time work at least until the baby came and then probably no more school and full time work so that he could at least help Jade out with the baby. He pulled her closer, hating that she was crying so much. She rarely cried, unless it had to do with her hormones and her "lady cycle" as Andre referred to it as, but to hear her sobbing like this was breaking his heart.

"Jadey, babe. It's okay," he soothed her, pulling her against his chest, kissing the top of her head. "It's all going to be okay. We're going to figure it out. We will. Don't worry, alright?" he tried to reassure her, rubbing his hand up and down her back, his arms embracing her tighter. He knew that she was hormonal and he knew that most of this was things that she couldn't control, but he was worried that she'd make herself sick with all the crying. He didn't know, however, that she was partly crying because of emotions that were surprising her and she wasn't sure how to tell him.

"I want this baby," she said softly, her hands on her stomach as she started to speak. Beck bit his lip, sitting back to listen to her. "I'm not saying you don't," she said quickly as she looked at him, not wanting him to misunderstand her. "I just … I've been getting sick for a couple of weeks, I've been more emotional that usual. I skipped my period. I guess I knew before I took the test tonight," she explained, looking down at where her hands rested. "I'm a bitch and I'm sarcastic and I'm not the nicest person in the world, but I want this baby more than anything." Another tear dripped down her face that Beck softly wiped away from her as she sniffled softly. Her eyes pulled away from her stomach as she looked over at him. "I know it's terrible timing, but like you said, things happen for a reason and I guess I feel like this baby happened for a reason. I want him, Beck. I want him more than anything I've ever wanted before."

Beck smiled, leaning up to press a soft kiss to her lips. "Then we'll have him," he assured her, not wanting her to think that he'd been thinking of anything else. "The trust my grandma left is more than enough to get us a place and pay the rent for a good couple of months. I'll look for a job after graduation, which is only a couple of months away. We'll stay here until then, make the most of our last days of high school. We'll look for a place after we graduate, we'll move, we'll get settled in. You can do online classes or whatever, if you want, and I'll do them too while I'm working."

Jade smiled softly, wrapping her arms around him, hugging her tightly. "It's like … I don't know. It's like … maybe shit isn't as bad as I made it out to be, you know? Maybe there is more to people than just annoying personalities. That's not to say they don't piss me off, cause they do. Some of them now more than ever. But I just … there's more to life than that, I guess," she all but melted into Beck's lap when his hand settled firmly on her stomach, her teeth sinking into her lip to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes again.

"I love you, babe. And I love him. More than anything. You've always been my future. Now he's our future too," he whispered to her, rubbing his hand in slow circles over her stomach. He kissed her temple, pulling her closer as she finally let herself give into the exhaustion that was overtaking her. In the morning, she'd throw up from morning sickness and bitch at him for being the one to cause it, but he'd pet her hair and help her rinse out her mouth and get her a cup of decaf coffee and all would be right in their world for a few moments. The road to their future would be covered with thousands of speed bumps, some small and some large, but they'd make it through together because she was Jade and he was Beck and they were stronger together than apart.


	4. Author's Note  Thank you

Hey guys!

Thanks for all of the reviews and thanks to those of you who are reading, even without reviewing! It means a lot to me to see those high numbers!

As a way of saying thank you, I was wondering if there was anything you guys were wanting to see? Send me in your ideas for the next installment and I'll get them written up for you!


	5. Beck Oliver & Son

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE :** This one shot was born from the prompt Rocket Love gave me. Sorry if it sucks, haha. I was having a bit of writer's block and I banged this out in about 30 minutes. Let me know what you think and let me know if there are any scenes you want to see!_

* * *

><p>Beck stood outside the NICU of the hospital, watching through the window as the doctors and nurses tended to his hour old son. Jade hadn't seemed concerned when Andrew David didn't want to nurse right away, like his sister had done, so she'd simply cuddled her newborn son to her chest, her fingers moving through his dark hair. She assumed he was tired, like she was, after the marathon twenty hour labor and she was just enjoying cuddling her baby boy. Her calm demeanor had changed moments later when their son suddenly turned blue. Beck had hit the call button as fast as possible and the room had been swarmed with medical staff in moments.<p>

Now, Andrew was in the NICU being treated for a collapsed lung and Tori was sitting with Jade, trying to keep her calm while they waited for the final answer as to what was going to happen with Andrew. Beck paced nervously, one hand in his pocket and the other grasping at his hair as he glanced towards the NICU bed where his son's body was. Andrew had weighed in at over nine pounds and Beck could only hope that his son's size would help him to over come this.

"Mr. Oliver?" a voice sounded from down the hall behind Beck and he whipped around, coming face to face with his son's doctor. "Andrew is stable. We aspirated the air in his chest with a needle to equalize the pressure in his chest. Sometimes, for no explainable reason, this happens in newborns when they take their first breath of air. The lungs aren't used to the pressure needed to inflate the lungs and they develop an air leak. We've taken care of it and we're giving him some extra meds to make sure he doesn't develop an infection. You and your wife should be able to take him home in a few days," the doctor assured Beck.

Beck let out a relieved sound, his knees practically buckling with relief. He shook the doctor's hand and thanked him, running down the hallway to Jade's room. Tori was sitting on the bed with Jade, her arms around her best friend, humming softly to her and combing her fingers through Jade's hair. Jade's head shot up when Beck came running in and she bolted up in bed, letting out a distressed sound. Tori tightened her arms around Jade, rubbing her back as both women watched Beck, waiting for the final world on the newest member of the Oliver family.

"He's going to be fine, baby," Beck rushed to say the words, hating to see his wife in distress. Jade sagged back, relief practically oozing from her body. He moved over to sit on the edge of her bed, moving his fingers through her hair. "His lung collapsed. The doctor said it happens sometimes, for reasons they don't know. Basically, cause his lungs weren't used to air pressure cause he's been in water for so long, his lung collapsed under the strain. Now that they'd fixed it, he'll be as good as new," he assured Jade. Jade let out a soft sob as she threw herself into Beck's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around her husband. Beck kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back as he held onto her tightly.

"I'm going to go call mom and dad and see how Katie is," Tori said, slipping up so that she could give the couple some time together. She slipped out the door, going to dial her mother. She filled Holly on in everything, refraining from telling her mother what the new baby's middle name was. She knew that Beck and Jade wanted to do it in person so that they could see the reaction on Tori's dad's face. The man who had been more of a father to them than their own. Once she was done with her mom, she called Andre who was working late to let him know that the baby had arrived and to fill him in on what was going on.

Once the baby was settled into the NICU and Jade had had some time to rest, the nurse escorted Jade and Beck down to their son's open air bed where he laid quietly, sucking on his hand. He had a blue hat on his head and little baby leg warmers on his legs. There was an IV in one hand and a heart monitor on his belly, right below the bandage they'd placed on his chest to cover the needle mark. It would heal quickly, but since it could bruise, they covered it to help minimize the trauma for the parents. Jade reached out, rubbing her hand over her son's tiny hand, laughing softly when he wrapped his hand tightly around her fist. Beck smiled, rubbing his hand up and down her side, raising an eyebrow when he saw something taped to the side of the bed.

Leaning in, he saw that it was a digital print out of a picture of him, Jade, and Katie that had been taken only weeks before. A nurse saw him looking at it and smiled easily. "Your friend gave it to one of the nurses and asked us to put it in there so that Andrew would know his family," she explained. Jade bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears as she leaned against Beck. "Damn Vega. She knows what these post birth hormones do to me!" she whined, her cheek resting against his shoulder. Beck laughed, moving his fingers through her hair, hugging her tightly.

Later that night, while Jade was sleeping in between feedings, Beck was in the NICU, holding his son. They'd taken his IV out and allowed him the chance to nurse, which he'd done without issue so they'd told Beck and Jade that they'd watch him for a day or two before allowing him to go home as he seemed perfectly recovered. Beck hugged his son close, tugging the cap off his head to move his fingers through the thick, raven colored hair on the top of his son's head. Andrew's eyes were a dark navy blue, much like Katie's had been, and Beck hoped that they'd lighten to the same color as his mother and sister. He dipped his head, kissing Andrew's forehead softly.

"You gave us a scare, little dude," he murmured, holding his son's hand in his own. "One second, you and mommy are just chilling out and then the next thing you know, you're being all dramatic and making everyone worry about you," he laughed as he watched his son's eyes flutter, his chest rising and falling easily with each breath he took. "I guess I can see where you get it from. I mean, your mother was one of the best actresses in our grade. And you certainly don't come by it from the postman," he shifted the baby when he fussed, resting the tiny body against his shoulder, his hand rubbing his son's back as he kept on rocking.

"Your big sister can't wait for you to come home. She and grammy and grampy finished fixing your room up and it's just waiting for you," Beck whispered, kissing his son's head. Despite a comedy of errors, Beck and Jade had finally closed on their four bedroom, three bathroom house with the backyard that Jade had always wanted. Of course, it didn't hurt that it was four houses down from the Vegas and five houses up from the Vega-Harris household. Of course, their move had completed about 72 hours before Jade went into labor which meant the nursery was painted but not unpacked. Andre and David had done most of the putting together of furniture while Jade was in the early stages of labor.

Tears filled Beck's eyes as he allowed himself to break down for a moment. He'd been so scared earlier. the idea of losing his son had down right terrified him. He let out a soft laugh. If only Sikowitz could see him right now. He'd finally figured out the feeling of true terror and it wasn't something that he ever wanted to experience again. Watching them take his cyanotic son from his sobbing wife, watching them stab a needle into his son's small chest had almost been his undoing. The only thing that had kept him on his feet was the fact that he needed to be strong for Jade. She was already exhausted and emotionally overwhelmed, he knew that he couldn't fail her. He knew he couldn't fall down on the job. Now that she was taken care of and Andrew was better, he could let himself hold his son and cry, letting out all of the emotions that he'd been holding back.

He heard his son make a squeaking noise and he leaned Andrew back off his shoulder, holding him out on his hands. He leaned down, rubbing his nose against his son's before kissing the tiny nose. "We have so many fun things to look forward to. Daddy's going to teach you how to throw a baseball and kick a soccer ball and he's going to teach you how to ride a bike and how to defend your sister from the bullies," he laughed when Andrew's hand batted against his face and he turned his head, nuzzling the little hand.

"And when mommy isn't looking … Daddy's going to teach you how to pee in the snow."

* four years later *

Andrew David Oliver ran out of the back door of the house, giggling quietly as he held onto his father's hand. Beck had snuck him outside while Jade was busy with the girls. They were in Vancouver for Christmas and Beck knew that this was the perfect time to make good on a promise he'd made to his newborn son. Andrew, of course, didn't remember the conversation but Beck remembered every word and he was bound and determined to make this a memory.

"Daddy!" Andrew let out a belly laugh as Beck told him what they were going to do. "We're gonna make yellow snow?" he sounded beyond delighted by this revelation. He quickly worked to undo his pants, his little snow boots coming up to his knees. Beck started to stop his son when Andrew dropped his pants and underpants to the ground, but thought better of it. Rather to let his son get a cold bum than to worry about him peeing all over his pants. Andrew was practically vibrating with excitement as he waited for what was to come next.

Beck looked over his shoulder, making sure that Jade was still occupied. "Ready?" he asked his son as he got ready to take aim. Andrew nodded excitedly, biting his lip as he kept right on giggling. "Okay. On three! One … two … three!" Once Beck had reached the mark, Andrew started to pee, spraying the snow in front of him yellow. Once he was done, Beck quickly helped him to pull up his underwear and pants so his bits didn't freeze in the cold Vancouver winter. Andrew fell backwards into the snow, laughing hysterically.

Beck laughed with him, picking him up off the snow, hugging him close. "What's so funny?" he asked, even though he knew what his son was going to say. "I made the snow yellow! Just like Staccato does!" he said, referring to the family's black lab. Beck shook his head, trying hard not to laugh as he carried his son back into the house. "Shhh, now remember, it's our secret! Don't tell mommy that daddy let you pee in the snow!" he told his son as he kissed all over Andrew's face before setting him down. He turned to hang up their mittens, closing his eyes when he heard Andrew's overly excited voice.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! I PEED IN THE SNOW! I TURNED IT YELLOW JUST LIKE STACCATO!" his little voice rang merrily through the house as he went running for his mother. Jade raised her pierced eyebrow, looking from her son to her husband, her hands on her hips. "You peed in the snow?" she asked, her voice neutral which had Beck cringing. He knew that tone of voice. He turned around, prepared to face the music, surprised when he saw the look of amusement on his wife's face as she bent over to kiss Andrew, ruffling his hair easily.

"If you want to pretend to be a puppy, just remember to keep it outside. No piddling on my carpets!" she told her son, which sent him into another gale of hysterical laughter. Beck moved over, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, looking down at her with a sheepish grin. Jade rolled her eyes, slapping his chest easily with her hand before leaning up to kiss him. "Is this a father son tradition?" she asked.

Beck shook his head, grinning easily. "Nah. Just making good on a promise that's been a long time coming," he told her, leaning down to kiss her before pulling her closer to his body, enjoying the warm and the sound of his children laughing while he held his wife in his arms. Beck Oliver's life was better than good. It was great.


	6. God Gave Me You

_**AN:** This is for koneko101 who asked me to write this scene! Sorry if it seems a little rough at the end. I couldn't seem to find a good place to stop! I hope you guys enjoy it, and as always, let me know if there's something you want to see from this series! I'm even willing to write Tandre from this series if you want!_

* * *

><p>Jadelyn Oliver looked up at the clock and groaned, dropping her head against her folded arms as she rested her arms on the bed in front of her. All of her reading had told her that labors were supposed to get shorter with each child, not longer. Her labor with Andrew had been almost double what it was with Katharine and this baby seemed to be following suit. She was thirty six hours into it this time and while there didn't seem to be an end in sight, she could tell that things were picking up and that it was almost time for it all to be over. She let out a deep groan when another contraction hit, her entire body tensing up. She whimpered when she felt her husband's strong hands rubbing over her back easily and she managed to relax back into his arms as the pain slowly died down.<p>

"I can't do this much longer," she whimpered out, her head dropping back against his shoulder. Beckett Oliver sighed, kissing the side of her head. "I know, baby. I know. She'll be here soon though, okay? The nurse said you should feel like pushing any minute now," he tried to reassure her, rubbing his hands up and down her sides. He seriously couldn't believe how long his wife had been in labor this time. When it had hit the twenty four hour mark, he'd considered giving himself a vasectomy just to make sure that Jade never had to endure something like this again. Now, as they approached the thirty seven hour mark, he offered out loud to have it done and couldn't help but grin when it made his wife laugh.

Jade pushed her fingers through her hair, looking up when the door opened and Tori came in, holding their six year old daughter's hand. "Somebody was worried about her mama," Tori said softly, as her goddaughter pressed tightly against her side, her wide blue eyes worried as she looked between her mama and her daddy. Jade opened her arms easily, motioning her daughter closer. Katharine ran over, throwing herself into her mama's arms, hugging her tightly as she started to cry. "Shh, baby. It's okay. Mama's fine," she told her, kissing the side of her raven haired head. "Your baby sister is just being stubborn. Pretty soon though, she'll be out and you and Drew can come in and meet her, okay?" she soothed her daughter.

Katharine nodded her head, her face still pressed against Jade's shoulder. Beck smiled softly, moving his fingers through his daughter's hair. It amused him, at times, that Katharine seemed to have inherited Tori's sensitive nature simply by being around her godmother pretty much every day for the entirety of her life. His attention suddenly snapped back to his wife when her entire body tensed and Tori eased Katharine back, hugging her tightly. "Don't be scared," Tori told her softly as Beck leaned in to kiss his wife's cheek, quietly coaching her through the contraction. "Mama's body is just doing what it needs to do to help your sister be born," she explained, hugging the little girl tightly.

Katharine nodded, hugging onto her aunt, remembering what her parents had told her. "Mama's muscles help baby Natalie be born. They help her come out of Mama's belly," she recited, grinning when Tori kissed her cheek, praising her for being so smart. "Did your muscles do the same thing for baby Maddox?" she asked her. Tori nodded her head, kissing her niece's cheek again. "They did!" she agreed with her. "And yes, sometimes it hurts," she told her niece before Katharine could ask the question. "But that's okay, because it's supposed to. And it will stop hurting when baby Natalie is finally born," she assured her. Katharine nodded, biting her lip as she looked back at her mama.

"Oh, god. Tori? Get the nurse! Please!" Jade's grip suddenly tightened on Beck's hands as her body started to bear down against the pain and pressure she felt. Tori nodded, leaning over to kiss Jade's cheek quickly. "Come on, Katie. Let's go find the nurse and tell her that your sister wants to be born!" Tori made her voice sound as excited as possible so that Katharine wouldn't be scared as they quickly left the room, running down to find the nurse. Beck shifted, easing Jade up off the labor ball she'd been sitting on, helping her into the bed. He smoothed her hair back off her face, pressing a loving kiss to her lips. "God, it feels like she's right between my knees," Jade groaned out as she held onto his hand tightly. Beck chuckled, lifting her hospital gown as he ducked his head down to look.

"Nope. Not quite yet," he assured her with another chuckle, grinning when Jade rolled her eyes at him, a hint of a smile on her face. He looked up when the nurse came in with a grin, checking Jade over. "It's about damn time!" she teased the laboring woman with a wink. Jade couldn't help but laugh. The same nurse had been at both Katharine and Andrew's deliveries and even though her shift had been over hours ago, Michaela had stayed on to attend to Jade's labor so that she could be there for the third Oliver child. "Go ahead and give me a push, Jade. Let's see where she's at," Michaela told her, rubbing Jade's leg easily as she put her legs into the stirrupes.

Jade grunted softly as she pushed herself up onto her elbows, her chin dropping against her chest as she gave a hard push. Michael grinned, clapping her hands easily. "Perfection! I can see the top of her head! This should be your fastest delivery!" she assured her, patting her knee as she sat the head of the bed up, giving Jade better leverage to push. Beck couldn't help but look down, grinning when he saw the light hair on the top of their child's head. "Shit, babe, I think this one might look like you! She's got your light brown hair!" he told her, rubbing her hand in between his. Jade grinned as she dropped her head back, gripping his hand easily.

'It's about time," she teased. Despite the fact that Katharine and Andrew both had Jade's blue eyes, their features and skin tone were all Beck. Not to mention the raven black hair that both of their children had. "Oh, god. Fuck!" she whimpered, pulling her knees back as she gave another hard push. Michaela paged the doctor, rubbing her hands over Jade's legs. "Good job, mama! Take a deep breath for me and try to relax, okay? I don't want her shooting out before your doctor gets here," she laughed as Jade dropped back against the bed, panting softly. Beck wiped Jade's face down, leaning down to kiss her again as Jade's doctor came in, grinning.

"Did our little miss finally decide to get with the program?" Dr. Green teased as she suited up, sitting down at the end of the bed. "Whoa! Light brown hair and tons of it. I didn't think you guys could have anything other than black haired babies," she said as she rested her hands against Jade, trying to lightly stretch her as the baby's head kept descending. "Give me a good push, Jade, and hold it for as long as you can. She'll be here before you know it!" she encouraged her patient. Jade let out a sound of relief. She'd pushed for over an hour with Katharine and nearly two with Andrew, so the idea of a shortened pushing time sounded like heaven to her, especially after all the hours of labor she'd endured.

As the baby's head started to crown, Jade suddenly let out a loud scream that sounded worse than anything Beck had ever heard from her. "Jade? Baby?" his voice was filled with concern as her grip tightened even further on his hand, the bones in his hand literally cracking from the pressure as Jade pushed down with the pain. "It's okay, Beck. The baby's head is crowning," Dr. Green assured him. Beck shook his head easily, kissing the top of Jade's head. She'd never screamed like that, even when birthing their nine pound son. His heart was beating fast in his chest as he held onto his wife, her screams sounding like those of someone being tortured. "Something's … not … right," Jade bit out, her head swimming with the pain. Something definitely didn't feel right, this delivery feeling miles different than the other two she'd already been through.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Jade's screams increased in pitch as the baby's head pushed through her opening and her perineum tore as the head, plus the baby's tiny fist, were born. Jade started to sob, her sobs quickly turning into hyperventilation as blood started to drip from her torn opening, the blood quickly pooling on the floor. Beck's eyes widened when he saw the amount of blood his wife was losing, his heartbeat starting to thrum in his ears. With the tear that Jade had just suffered, the baby's tiny shoulders slipped out without Jade even needing to push. Michaela quickly took the baby as the doctor applied pressure to Jade's perineum, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"Michaela, page the OR. Now!" Dr. Green barked out the order, looking up at Beck and Jade. "Jade, sweetheart, Natalie was born with her hand by her head and it caused you to tear intensively. I need to repair the tear, but I can't do it while you're awake, okay? I need to take you into the OR and put you under in order to repair it, okay? You're losing too much blood right now for me to do it with local anesthesia," the doctor's voice was calm, but firm, as she explained the situation. She saw Beck sway on his feet and shed one of her gloves, reaching out to grab his arm tightly. The pressure of her grip snapped Beck back and he looked down at his wife's doctor, the terror plain as day on his face.

"She's going to be fine, Beck, okay? I promise. It's just better for her to be out while I do this. I have to examine the tear to see if she tore any muscle and it'll be beyond excrutiating for her if I do it while she's awake. As soon as I know what we're dealing with, I'll have Michaela come out and talk to you, okay? As soon as she's in recovery, we'll bring you in to see her," Dr. Green assured him as a pediatric nurse came in to take the baby to the nursery so that she could be weighed and measured. "Wait!" Jade's voice was weak, but it still made the nurse stop. "Can I at least see her?" she asked. Dr. Green smiled, nodding her head. "Of course you can!" she told her, motioning to the nurse.

The nurse came over and laid the baby on Jade's chest, helping her to support the tiny newborn. "Hi, gorgeous," Jade cooed softly, kissing her daughter's head. Her lips were stark white and there were dark bruises under her eyes, but she seemed to be holding her own. She was scared about having to go under general anesthesia, but she trusted her doctor and she knew things would be okay. "Don't give the nurses a hard time, you hear me?" she kissed her again, telling her daughter that she loved her. The nurse took Natalie, cradling her close. "Mr. Oliver, you can come down to the nursery to be with her when you're ready," she told him before leaving with the baby.

Beck leaned down, pressing a deep kiss to Jade's lips. "I'll see you when you wake up," he told her, brushing his nose lightly against hers. He hated how pale she looked, how sunken in and dull her eyes looked, but he too trusted her doctor and he knew that she'd be okay. Jade smiled, nodding her head, patting his cheek lightly. "I love you," she murmured, her head spinning a bit from blood loss. She knew that they'd fix that too, so she simply allowed herself to kiss her husband again, refusing to worry. Beck grinned, kissing her again and again, nodding his head. "I love you too," he told her, squeezing her hand lightly before stepping back so that they could take Jade down to the OR. Once she was gone, he quickly made his way out of her room and down to the waiting room. He motioned to Andre to keep the kids occupied and motioned Tori out of the room.

Tori jumped up and followed him out, gripping his hand easily when she saw him hold his hand out for hers. "Beck? What's wrong? What happened?" she asked quickly, clutching his hand tightly. Beck took a deep breath, swallowing thickly. "Jade tore really, really badly. Natalie was born with her hand up against her face, her hand was in a fist, and she came so quickly that Jade tore and there … oh god, Vic. There was SO much blood!" he swayed a bit on his feet, his head spinning. Tori eased him into a chair nearby and crouched in front of him. "Is she okay? Are they fixing her up?" Tori's voice pitched, sounding almost hysterical as she watched one of her best friends come unglued in front of her. Beck nodded, rubbing his hands over his face, letting out a deep breath.

"Yeah. They took her to the OR to fix her up. The doc said it would be more comfortable for Jade if they put her under. They have to check and see how bad she tore and if she tore muscle and stuff, so they said they were going to put her under and fix her up and she'd be fine. She lost SO much blood though. It was everywhere. It like … pooled on the floor," Beck's eyes started to roll back in his head, just thinking about the sight of his wife's blood all over the floor and Tori grabbed his shoulders, shoving his head down between his knees as she rubbed his back.

"It's okay, B. It's okay. They'll fix her up. They'll give her a transfusion if she needs it and she'll be perfect, okay? This is Jade we're talking about. The girl who ate freshman for breakfast," she teased, grinning in relief when Beck started to laugh. "How's Natalie? Is she okay?" she asked him. Beck nodded his head, lifting it to look at her. "She's gorgeous! She looks JUST like Jade. Pale skin and light brown hair. They're doing all her newborn tests and stuff now so that she's ready for Jade when Jade wakes up. Jade got to hold her, told her not to give the nurses a hard time," he laughed, pushing his fingers through his hair.

Tori grinned, hugging him tightly. "Good. Why don't you go tell Katie and Drew what's going on and then you can go see Natty while Andre and I wait for Jade's nurse?" she asked him. She knew that Andrew probably wouldn't understand, but she also knew that Katharine was probably going to have a meltdown, but she knew that they could handle it. Beck sighed, not even wanting to tell Katharine, but he knew that she was expecting to be taken back to see her mama and her baby sister and when they couldn't do that, she'd be asking every question under the sun until she got her answers. He slid up, holding Tori's hand for comfort as he followed her into the waiting room.

"Do I have a sister?" Katharine bounced over to her father, throwing herself into his arms as he crouched down to pick her up. "You do! She's gorgeous and tiny! She looks just like mama does!" he told her as he moved over to sit down in the chair, hugging her close. "Can we go see them now?" she asked happily. Beck shook his head easily, kissing her forehead. "No, baby. Not just yet. Mama got a little bit of an ouchie when Natalie was born, so the doctor gave her some special medicine that made her go to sleep so they could fix her. As soon as she wakes up, you can go see her though, okay?" he asked, trying to keep his explanation toned down enough that he didn't scare his daughter while also giving her enough information to keep her from asking more questions.

Katharine stared at her father, her blue eyes filling with tears. "Mama got a bad ouchie? Is she going to be okay? She is going to wake up, right?" the little girl's tone quickly pitched into hysteria and her hands started to shake as she watched her father. Beck's heart broke for his little girl as he held her tightly, kissing her cheek softly. "Oh, Katie Mine, mama's going to be perfectly fine, okay? She's going to wake up and be a little sleepy and sore, but she's going to be okay. She might have to stay here at the hospital and extra couple of days, but she and Natalie will be home before you know it. I promise," he told her, rocking her easily. Katharine sniffled before dissolving into sobs. Beck's eyes filled with tears as he held her tightly, continuing to rock her.

Andre, who had been filled in by Tori, slid up and came over, squeezing Beck's shoulder tightly. "She's okay, man. She's just tired, yeah?" he tried to reassure his best friend, his hand rubbing over his goddaughter's back lightly as she continued to cry. They'd been at the hospital for over twelve hours, as Katharine refused to stay at home when her mother was in the hospital having her baby sister. The bond that Katharine and Jade had was unlike any Andre had ever seen before, but he knew that Jade loved her daughter as much as Katharine loved her mama. Beck nodded, kissing Katharine's forehead. "Can you sit with Uncle Andre for a minute while Daddy goes to check on Natalie?" he asked her. He knew that Andre's singing could always get Katharine to sleep and he knew that she needed that right now.

Katharine nodded and willingly went into Andre's arms. Andre held onto her, rubbing her back as he danced a bit around the waiting room, singing softly to her. Katharine was asleep before Beck even hit the hallway. Beck made his way down to the nursery, showing off his hospital band to prove he was the baby's father, and went in to see his daughter. Natalie was asleep in her little hospital crib, her hand up against her head. He started to laugh, rubbing her soft cheek lightly. "You really like having that hand up there, don't you?" he scooped her up, hugging her close to his body. He felt bad that they hadn't bonded with her the way they had with Katharine and even Andrew. They'd had an hour with Andrew before he'd been taken to the NICU and yet, poor Natalie had been forced to be alone in the nursery while Beck collected himself.

Beck eased into the rocking chair, humming softly to his daughter as he held her close. He looked up when he saw Michaela's familiar face, a look of relief crossing his own face when he saw the smile on hers. "Jade's doing great. It's a second degree tear, which means she tore through her skin and some of the underlying muscle. The doc is still stitching her up, but she'll be fine. They already sutured the muscle closed and now they're attending to the skin laceration. We're going to give her some platelets first, to see if that brings her counts back up, but she might need a transfusion. We'll deal with that once she's in recovery, okay?" she asked, sitting beside him.

Beck nodded his head, taking it all in. He let out a deep sigh, rubbing his hand over his face, the other one still holding onto Natalie. "But she's okay? Even under the anesthesia?" he asked. Michaela nodded with a grin. "She'll be a little groggy when she wakes up, but she's doing really well. All of her vital signs are perfect. She's going to have to be on bed rest when she goes home, though. At least for a couple of weeks. She'll be able to get up to go to the bathroom and shower, but the more she stays in bed, the quicker she'll heal," she told him. "She can even get up and move to the couch or something, as long as she stays there and doesn't move. This shouldn't affect her long term, as far as bodily functions and stuff, because the muscle wasn't torn clean through," she told him.

"Okay. Okay, good," he let out a deeply relieved sigh. "I'll make sure she stays in bed. Our mom … I mean our best friend's mom who's like our mom … I know she'll help with the kids. I can get time out of work. I've got plenty of sick and vacation time built up," he knew he was rambling at this point, but he couldn't seem to keep himself quiet. He was just so relieved that his wife really was going to be okay. They'd been together for a decade and he didn't know what he would do without her. The idea of being without her made him want to become violently ill. Michaela smiled, squeezing his hand tightly. She raised an eyebrow when he flinched and looked down at his hand, noticing the bruising. "Jesus! She got you good, didn't she, buddy?" she laughed.

Beck looked down at his own hand, letting out a laugh. "Yeah, I guess she did. I didn't even realize," he admitted, turning it over. It was starting to turn various shades of purple and blue, but he honestly didn't care. It hurt, but he was pretty good at learning how to ignore things like that and focus on what needed to be focused on. He looked down when Natalie started to fuss and bounced her lightly. "I know you're probably hungry. Mama will feed you as soon as she wakes up," he promised her as Michaela gave the baby a pacifier, smiling when Natalie's eyes fluttered open. "Holy shit! Her eyes are brown!" he sounded beyond shocked, looking down into his daughter's eyes which were the exact same shade as his.

Michaela laughed. "See? You guys can make something other than blue eyed, black haired babies," she teased him, looking down when her pager went off. "Come with me and bring Natty. Jade's in recovery," she told him. Beck eased up, having to stop himself from wanting to sprint down to the recovery room. He followed Michaela into the room and moved over, dropping a kiss to the top of his wife's forehead. Jade was still sleeping, her face still pale and the skin under her eyes still bruised, but there was a bit of color back in her lips that hadn't been there before. He settled into the chair beside her bed, holding onto Natalie with one arm and holding Jade's hand with the other.

Jade shifted a short while later, groaning out as her eyes fluttered open. She could hear her daughter's mewling cries and she knew that she was needed. She opened her eyes, a small smile crossing her lips as she watched her husband trying to soothe her daughter. "Give it up, Oliver. You don't have the fun bags, you ain't going to calm her down," she winced at how scratchy her voice was, but she knew they must have intubated her during the surgery and that would account for the sore throat. Beck's head shot up and he looked over at her, his brilliant and dazzling smile almost blinding her for a moment. He came over, kissing her deeply as he eased Natalie into her arms. Jade moaned softly, returning the kiss as she cradled her daughter. The second Natalie was in mama's arms, she started to scream, her lower lip quivering from the force of her cries.

"Oh my goodness! Listen to you! Are you hungry?" Jade cooed to her daughter as she tried to undo her gown. She growled, her hands shaky, and she looked up at Beck with a pout. Beck moved over, sitting beside her as he helped her to lower her gown. After two kids, and millions of nursing sessions, Beck knew how to help his wife. He helped her to get Natalie latched on and then wrapped his arms around her, helping her to hold their daughter while Natalie nursed. Jade sighed softly, resting her head back on Beck's shoulder. "Did you miss me?" she teased lightly. Beck laughed, kissing her temple. "I always miss you when I'm away from you," he told her honestly. Now that Jade was awake, he pulled his phone out and texted Tori, asking her to find Michaela so that Katharine could come see her mama. "Katie was hysterical. Andre got her to sleep, but she about melted down totally when I told her that she couldn't see you right away," he explained, kissing Jade's temple again. Jade sighed, blinking back tears. "I love how close we are. I love how much she needs me … but sometimes I wonder if being as attached to her as I've been is hurting her more than being good for her," she whispered out, voicing her concerns.

"Aww, babe. She's only six. She's still practically a baby. Don't worry about anything but doing what feels right for the both of you," Beck reassured his wife, hugging her closer. Natalie was starting to doze off, her itty bitty tummy already full. It didn't take much to fill a newborn's stomach and now that it was full, Natalie was happy to sleep. "Did you see her eyes?" Beck asked Jade softly. Jade shook her head, shifting the baby a bit so she'd open her eyes. "Oh my god!" Jade started to laugh and cry at the same time. "She has your eyes!" she kissed her daughter's tiny nose. Beck laughed, nodding his head. "My eyes, your skin tone, and your hair. We finally made a different kind of baby," he teased her, hugging onto her.

Michaela knocked on the door, holding Katharine in her arms. After Andrew's birth, and subsequent NICU stay, she'd become friends with both the Oliver and Harris families and therefore, knew Katharine outside of the hospital. She came inside, easing Katharine onto the bed beside Jade as Beck took Natalie. Michaela reached over, helping Jade to fix her gown as Katharine lightly held onto her mother. "Oh, mama!" Katharine started to cry, pressing her face against Jade's shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. Mama's okay, baby," Jade soothed her daughter, trying hard not to cry. She shifted Katharine into her lap, hugging her tightly. "It's okay. I'm okay, I promise," she soothed her, rocking her gently. Katharine whimpered, nodding her head. "I was just scared, mama," she said, trying to stop her tears. "I know. And it's okay," Jade kissed her daughter softly, rubbing her back. "Mama will be home soon and then you can be my big helper, okay?" she asked her.

Katharine nodded excitedly. "Auntie said you hafta stay in bed for a few weeks so I be the best big helper ever!" she promised. Jade looked at Beck with a pout upon hearing about the bed rest. "Sorry, babe. The less you're on your feet, the quicker you'll heal," he told her. Jade sighed, nodding her head, rubbing Katharine's back. Within moments, Katharine was sound asleep again, draped over her mother's body. She looked up at Michaela, smiling easily. "Can you tell Tori that she and Dre can take Drew home? Katie can stay for a bit. I know Mom and Dad are going to want to meet Natty, so they can take her home when the come," she said, looking at Beck, who nodded in agreement. Michaela nodded, giving Jade's a thumb up before leaving to go find Tori and Andre.

"Natalie Michaela Oliver," Beck murmured, looking from his daughter to his wife. Jade's expression brightened, a big smile crossing her features. "Oh, I love that," she whispered, even as she stifled a deep yawn. Beck chuckled, leaning over to kiss her. He helped her to lay back, moving Katharine so she was snuggled against Jade's side. "Sleep, baby. You need it. Me and Natty will be here when you wake up," he promised her. Jade nodded, hugging her oldest daughter tighter, yawning again. "I love you," she murmured out as she fell asleep, the last thought on her mind being one of incredible gratefulness for the amazingness that was her husband. Her lips curved in a soft smile as she slept, the rest of her expression looking more peaceful than ever.


	7. Our Kind of Love

_**AN**: Wow. Okay. I think this MIGHT be my favorite one thus far! I had SO much fun writing this and I'm really, really happy with it! Let me know what you think and as always, keep the suggestions coming! This was another prompt from Serina Tsuki and you can see that these prompts just end up gaining lives of their own! Please, please, let me know what you thought of this one! Thanks, guys! You're amazing!_

* * *

><p>Jade and Natalie had been home from the hospital for a week and it was undetermined as to who was more stressed out, Jade or Beck. Jade was going utterly insane, having to stay off her feet, and Beck was considering slipping his wife some sort of tranquilizer to keep her off her feet. The only thing that gave either of them piece of mind was the fact that Michaela had stopped by the day before and given Jade the once over, assuring her that things were in fact healing and that her staying off her feet was promoting healing. Michaela knew how hard it was for Jade to stay off of her feet, but she also knew that it was going to be better for the mother of three in the long run. "After next week, you can start to do a bit more. You still have to take it easy, but you can start to be on your feet a bit more. Just remember that this wasn't an easy birth on you, Jade. Nat may have been your smallest baby to date, but she tore you up something good. Do yourself a favor and take it easy now so you don't have more problems later," Michaela had said, hugging her friend with a promise to come back in a few days, before she left the Oliver household.<p>

Jade sighed, dropping her head back with a deep pout. Tori, who had been spending most of her days with Jade, raised her head from where she'd laid it on the recliner. Despite the fact that her son was only seven months old, Tori had suddenly found herself pregnant again and morning sickness was nearly killing her. With Andre swamped at work, Beck had forced Tori to spend the days at their house because he knew that he'd be able to help take care of her, which would ease Andre's mind, and she'd be able to keep Jade company. "Jade, I don't get why this is such a big deal," Tori told her best friend honestly. "After Katie was born you spent most of those first weeks either in bed or in the recliner, nursing her and getting your rest. The same with Drew. How many days did you and Katie spend in bed, reading books and watching princess movies? This isn't any different," she pointed out logically.

Jade snarled, sending daggers in her friend's direction. She was pissed that Tori was right, but she was also pissed by how helpless she felt. She hated it. She hated that she was basically at her husband's mercy if she wanted or needed anything. Not that Beck wasn't amazing and didn't get her everything she needed, she just hated the fact that she needed to rely so heavily on him. "It's different and you know it!" she snapped out, verbally slapping Tori. "At least with them I could get up if I wanted to. I wasn't fucking stuck on a god damn couch all day," she sighed when she heard sniffles coming from the entrance to the living room and without looking, she knew it was her daughter. She opened her arms up, motioning Katharine closer. Katharine ran over and climbed into her lap, snuggling closer.

"I'm sorry, bug. Mama didn't mean to yell at Auntie like that," Jade whispered, brushing her fingers through her daughter's hair, sending Tori an apologetic look. Tori smiled, dropping her head back before she let out a moan and slapped a hand over her mouth, jumping up and racing for the bathroom. Katharine started to giggle, covering her mouth with her hands. Jade looked down at her daughter, raising an eyebrow with a grin. "What's so funny?" she asked her, pushing a strand of dark hair out of Katharine's face. "The baby in Auntie's belly doesn't like when you two fight," she said with a nod of her head. Jade started to laugh, hugging her daughter closer. "Okay. Mama will remember that for next time," she told her, hugging her tightly as she kissed all over her face. "Can you do me a favor? Can you go get me a new diaper for your sister? She's going to be awake and ready to eat soon," Jade told her.

Katharine nodded, jumping up and running upstairs to get a new diaper, along with the package of wipes. There was a whole diaper basket sitting in the corner of the living room, but Jade knew that Katharine liked running upstairs because it meant that she could slid down the banister when she came back down. Jade looked up when Tori came back in, grinning easily at the slightly green tint to her best friend's face. "That's what you get for letting Harris impregnate you again," she teased her. Tori rolled her eyes. "I was nursing the baby! It was supposed be effective! I don't know what the hell happened!" she whined, dropping her head back. "Did Mad start sleeping longer through the night?" Jade asked, pursing her lips. Tori nodded. "Yeah. Six hours. But he still woke up before dawn to eat again," she said. Jade laughed, shaking her head. "As soon as they go more than five hours between feedings, it's considered sleeping through the night, and your fertility can return."

"Oh my god!" Tori's eyes widened as she covered her face with her hands. "I thought sleeping through the night was like … eight hours or more! Not five!" she looked horrified. Jade laughed. "Babies are weird fucking creatures. What did you expect?" she looked up as Beck brought Natalie in to her, taking the screaming baby from him. "Aw, baby girl. You're just not happy, are you?" she sighed, pulling the baby closer to her. She had a sinking feeling that their newest daughter was probably colicky, based on the way she seemed to pull her knees to her chest and the screaming she liked to do. She eased her tank top up, getting the baby latched on. Natalie immediately started to feed, snuggling into her mother's warm embrace. Jade wrapped a blanket around her, patting her bottom lightly as the baby finally quieted. She looked up at Beck, sighing softly.

"I'm waiting on a call back from the pediatrician's office," he assured her, kissing the top of her head. "She's probably colicky," he said, moving his fingers over the top of his daughter's head. "Mom said the next time she's upset and she's not hungry, we can try laying her on a heating pad on low. The warm heat might help her stomachaches," he said. Jade nodded, hugging her daughter closer. Beck wasn't surprised to see the tears streaking down his wife's face. He knew that she was emotionally overwhelmed simply due to all the post-birth hormones, not to mention the fact that their daughter was colicky and the older two kids seemed to be acting out due to all the changes and stress in the household.

Beck's head snapped up when he heard Katharine's scream and he turned, running up the stairs two at a time to get to the playroom. Katharine was sitting on the floor, holding her arm. "Andrew bit me!" she shrieked hysterically as she lowered her hand to show her father the bloody bite mark on her arm. Beck's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he looked at his son. "Andrew David! Why did you bite your sister?" he sounded utterly shocked by the fact that their calm, easy going son had bit his sister to the point of drawing blood. Beck scooped Katharine up, hugging her close as she sobbed hysterically. Andrew started to cry, not used to his father raising his voice at him. Beck groaned, biting the inside of his lip. He dug his phone out, placing an emergency call to Holly.

Holly arrived not even five minutes later to find Jade in tears on the couch while Tori tried to calm a screaming Natalie. Beck was in the kitchen, icing Katharine's bitten arm while she and Andrew continued to scream at each other. Beck looked ready to melt down, which would come to a head not even four minutes later when Jade came into the kitchen. "God dammit, Jadelyn! Get your ass back on that fucking couch!" Beck's patience was worn thin and he had no more to give. Jade rolled her eyes at him and started to move to pick Katharine up, her eyes widening when her husband grabbed her arm hard enough to bruise her flesh. "Jesus, Beck, what the hell is your problem?" she snapped at him, slapping his arm. Beck's blood boiled, his normally dark eyes turning almost black as anger bubbled up inside of him. Holly bit her lip, watching the scene in front of her.

"What the hell is MY problem? My problem is the fact that you had surgery ONE fucking week ago! My problem is that you seem completely nonchalant about how fucking serious this whole thing is! You didn't see it, Jade! You didn't see all the blood that covered the god damn floor. YOUR blood! You didn't see how pale you were! God dammit, Jade, I thought you were DYING. Okay? And you're acting like nothing fucking happened. Well, guess what? Something DID happen! You fucking bled out all over the god damn doctor AND the god damn floor. So get your ass back on that couch before I put you there myself!" It wasn't often that Beck got mad, but when he did, it was like it all built up and came rushing out like steam from a pressure cooker. Jade's eyes widened as she listened to her husband. She had known that it had been tough for him, following the complication with Natalie's birth, but she hadn't realized how bad it had been for him.

Without another word, Jade turned and shuffled back to the couch, sitting down easily. She knew when to argue with her husband and this was not one of those moments. Beck's shoulders deflated as he watched her and he started to open his mouth to say something when Holly gripped his shoulder. He turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow when she handed him his keys and the grocery shopping list. "Go. Get out of here for awhile. Go take your time. Get a coffee, get something to eat, walk around the store and take your time. Just go, okay?" she said softly, squeezing his arm. After dealing with his wife, her recovery, and three kids for a whole week, not to mention Tori and her son, he deserved it. Beck nodded, taking the keys and the list, leaving the house without another word.

Holly looked down at Katharine, grinning easily. "Would you like to go spend some time with Grampy?" she asked her. Katharine nodded excitedly, clapping her hands. Holly dialed David and asked him to come get Katharine. David came over moments later, gathering up his oldest granddaughter. He carried her into the living room so that she could say goodbye to Jade. "I'm going to take her for some special grandfather/granddaughter time," he told Jade, who smiled weakly at him and nodded her head. She leaned up, kissing her daughter. "Have fun with Grampy, okay?" she asked her. Katharine nodded, kissing her mama back. "Don't be sad, mama. Daddy will be home soon and he'll be happy again," she promised her. Jade laughed softly, nodding her head.

David left with Katharine while Holly took Andrew upstairs and gave him a bath, which always calmed the little boy down, before putting him down in Beck and Jade's bed with his favorite movie. She then set the guest bedroom up with some soft music, fresh sheets, and opened the window to let the warm weather in. She went downstairs, looking over at Tori who nodded, assuring her mother that she was okay with the baby, and then helped Jade up. She took Jade upstairs and tucked her into the bed in the guest room, laying down with her and rubbing her daughter's head and shoulders. Jade broke down, pressing her face against Holly's shoulder as she started to sob. Jade was babbling, her words not making much sense. Holly shushed her, hugging her closer. "Aw, honey, it's okay. It's all okay. You know how Beck is. He never wanted you to know how much it scared him. He wouldn't want that on your shoulders. He'll come home and everything will be fine. You both just need some time to cool off and be okay," Holly assured her. Jade nodded, hiccuping as she held onto her.

A few minutes later, Tori came upstairs, moving over to lay Natalie in the bed beside Jade. "Here. Someone wants her mama. You and Natty sleep, okay? I'm going to go lay down with Drew, give him some special snuggles, okay?" she offered, knowing that Jade partially felt guilty that Natalie needed so much attention and it was, in part, taking away from her other two children. Jade stared up at Tori, her swollen eyes still dripping tears, and nodded. "Okay. Thank you," she whispered to her, kissing her cheek. Tori smiled, shaking her head. "I'm your sister. Don't ever thank me for taking care of my family," she told her softly before she got up and went into Jade and Beck's room, laying down in the bed with Andrew. Immediately, the little boy rolled onto his side and pressed himself up against his auntie with a whimper. "It's okay. Katie will be okay when she comes home, okay?" she assured him.

With Jade and Natalie taken care of, and Tori taking care of Andrew, Holly went downstairs and started dinner. She made enough for both families, plus herself and David. She knew a family meal was in order and for a moment, she wished that Trina didn't live so far away so that she could be a part of it too. While dinner was cooking, Holly finished the laundry that Beck had been trying to get done that morning and put it all away. She fed Maddox lunch when the little boy woke up, spending her afternoon with her grandson while everyone else slept. She brought Tori and Jade lunch, making sure that both of her daughters were okay before going back downstairs to check on dinner. She looked up when Beck came in, smiling softly. He looked beyond exhausted, the circles under his eyes a deep bruised color. "Jade's in the guest room with the baby. Go lay down and take a nap," she told him. Beck opened his mouth to protest, feeling bad that she'd done so much while he'd been gone. "Do not argue with me, Beckett Oliver," she told him with a firm glare. "I will unpack the groceries. You go lay down with your wife, do you hear me?" she pushed her finger against his chest.

Beck nodded, holding his hands up in surrender before hugging her tightly. "Thank you, mom. I don't know what we'd do without you," he told her before kissing her cheek. He bent over, kissing all over Maddox's face, which made the baby giggle, before he headed upstairs. He went into his bedroom first, smiling when he saw Tori and Andrew sound asleep. He kicked his shoes off and went into the bathroom, changing into a pair of sweatpants before going down to the guest room. He closed the door behind him and crawled into bed behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her. Jade was awake, watching Natalie as she nursed again. She immediately melted back into his touch, closing her eyes as he buried his nose against her neck. "I'm so sorry, babe," she whispered, turning her head to kiss his forehead. "I had no idea how bad it was. I'm so sorry I scared you," she murmured, snuggling back against him.

Beck shook his head, kissing her cheek. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's not like it was your fault, you know. Shit happens, yeah? I just … I shouldn't have been bottling it all up. I just didn't want to burden anyone. I just wanted to take care of you and the kids and the house and I wanted you to get better and not have to worry about anything. I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said softly, his tone remorseful. Jade laughed softly, shaking her head easily as she looked over her shoulder at him. "You and I both know that sometimes you have to yell at me to get through my thick skull," she shifted, now that Natalie was done nursing, easing the baby away from her so that she could turn over, wrapping her arms around her husband. "I promise to be better about taking it easy. I guess I just didn't realize how bad it was. I mean, I felt really light headed, so I knew I was losing blood, but I didn't realize how much," she watched his face, biting her lip at the look of pain that flashed across his features.

"It was a lot. I mean, part of it was normal, you know? You bled with Katie and Drew too. But it never pooled on the floor like that. And I kept trying to remind myself that it looked like more than it was. Spill an ounce of water on the counter and it always looks like more than it is. But it just … it was YOUR blood, babe. And when the doctor ever barked out the order to have the OR paged. I almost went down," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't even know what kept me from passing out, but I almost went down," he pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed for a moment. When he opened his eyes, Jade was shocked to see the tears filling his eyes, her hand coming up to wipe away one of the tears as it skidded down his tanned face. "Oh, Beck … baby," she whispered softly, leaning up to kiss him softly. His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer as he kissed her back, his hand rubbing her back easily. He pulled away after a few minutes, looking down at her, unable to stop the tears from falling.

"You've been my entire world since I was fifteen. I just …" he trailed off, swallowing thickly. "It sounds stupid of me, I know, but I remember how I felt when you broke up with me for all of three days. Everything just stopped. It was like my world stopped spinning. And you were still alive. I saw you every day. I just couldn't stop thinking … I know how much THAT hurt and you were still there. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you for good," the last words were barely choked out as he broke down. Jade's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her husband to her tightly, moving her fingers through his hair as he sobbed against her shoulder. "Oh god. Beck … baby," she murmured, her heart breaking for him. She felt horrible, not realizing how utterly terrifying it had all been for him. "I'm fine, okay? I'm fine and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You are NOT going to lose me," she promised him, rubbing her hand up and down her back. "You don't ever have to worry about that. You're stuck with me for the rest of our lives. We're going to be 95, yelling at our great grandchildren from the front porch of our house, okay?" she murmured, grinning when it got a laugh out of him.

Beck pulled back, pressing another kiss to her lips as she wiped his face down. "Sleep, okay?" she murmured to him, rubbing her nose against his. "You've been going nonstop for the last two weeks. You didn't get any sleep when I was in labor with her and I know you haven't gotten much since then. You have to be exhausted," she murmured, smiling as he snuggled down beside her. She moved her fingers through his hair, scratching and tugging lightly on the strands, just like he liked. Within moments, he was sound asleep, lightly snoring beside her. She held onto him while Natalie slept beside her mama, humming softly to her husband while he slept. She smiled softly when Tori came in to check on them, nodding easily to answer her sister's silent question. Tori looked relieved, giving Jade a thumbs up. She was glad that Beck had finally gotten it all off his chest. She'd seen, in the hospital, how worried and scared he'd been but it had only been for a moment before he'd gathered himself together, refusing to give in while so many people needed him. It was the best thing about Beck and his biggest flaw, but they all loved him for it.

When Beck finally woke up, just in time for dinner, he slid up and went to the bathroom to freshen up before letting Andre take Natalie while he picked Jade up, carrying her downstairs bridal style. Holly had rearranged the living room and gotten it set up so everyone could eat in the living room together. She'd put a sheet down on the floor so the kids could eat picnic style without worrying about staining the carpet. Jade and Beck snuggled together on the couch, sharing one plate between the two of them, Beck feeding his wife. Holly smiled as she watched them, happy that everything had worked itself out. She never doubted that it would, but it was always nice to see it happen. Andre and Tori sat in the recliner, the two of them also sharing a plate as Tori fed her husband. Her stomach was still twisting and turning, but she was smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mama, look!" Katharine was sitting on the floor with her baby cousin in her lap. Jade looked up, watching as Katharine carefully fed Maddox little bites of her dinner, after getting permission from her godmother. Jade beamed, tears filling her eyes as she watched her daughter. "Good job, Katie Mine! Just be careful and don't give him too much," she cautioned her daughter, who nodded, beaming at her mother's praise. Andrew was sitting with David, the two of them sharing a plate. David had cried when Beck and Jade had told him his grandson's middle name, his heart full to bursting. He had four amazing children, children whom he loved whether they shared his DNA or not. Now he had four amazing grandchildren, with another on the way. He caught his wife's eyes, smiling easily as he kept on feeding Andrew, allowing the little boy to feed him every so often. Holly laughed as she watched them all, sighing happily.

Jade looked up when she heard Holly's happy sigh and she beamed easily. Back at Hollywood Arts, no one would have ever expected this of Jade West. They never would have expected her to be the mother of three, to be sisters with one Tori Vega, to have an intense love of all things family. She loved her adoptive parents, she loved the support system she and Beck had. She loved her husband more than anything and she knew, without a doubt, that being a mother to his children and being his wife was everything she had ever been looking for. Everything that she had spent her high school years looking for, everything that she had tried to achieve with the hopes that it would fill the voids in her soul, was sitting in front of her. For the first time, Jadelyn West Oliver was completely and utterly whole and content.


	8. I'd Do Anything For You

_**prequel to the first WWC one shot! This was stuck in my head and I started to write it but I couldn't figure out where it was going and then it clicked! What happened to make Jade realize that maybe children with Beck wouldn't be such a bad thing? Let me know what you think!** _

* * *

><p>Jade West doesn't like children. It's not really a surprise to anyone but it is the one disagreement she and Beck have on a regular basis. They talk about marriage, often, but whenever the subject of children comes up, she shuts him down cold. It pisses Beck off, because it's not like her idea of him being the one to get fat and cranky and push out a bowling ball can happen and she's not willing to budge. At least, he doesn't think she is. The subject doesn't come up very often because he hates fighting pointless battles with her. It doesn't do anything but annoy him, piss her off, and leave them cranky with each other for days.<p>

During their senior year at Hollywood Arts, Beck's older sister finds herself in some trouble and comes back to live with her parents. She brings along her one-year-old daughter but within two weeks of her being back home, she ditches in the middle of the night without a word. Beck's father freaks out and leaves, spending weeks trying to track his daughter down. His mother grudgingly takes care of the baby while they wait for a spot at a daycare to open up. At night, though, it falls to Beck to take care of the little girl. He calls Jade on a date night and asks her to come over. He tells her that as soon as he gets the baby to bed, he's all hers and they can go do whatever Jade wants.

Jade accepts that Beck needs to do this and while she's not happy about it, she knows he isn't either, so she sucks it up for him. He's the only one she would suck it up for and that right there says a lot about their relationship. She comes into the Oliver household, stilling for a moment when she hears the sound of Mrs. Oliver and Beck hollering at each other, the baby crying in the background of their argument. Mrs. Oliver is pissed that Beck's going out because that means he won't be there to take care of the baby if and when she wakes up. "I raised my children, Beckett! I didn't ask for this!"

Beck snorts, glaring at his mother. "Oh, and you think I did? Jesus, mom, if I wanted to be taking care of a kid during my senior year, it'd actually be mine. Stop blaming me for Bethany's mistake," he takes two long steps out of the kitchen, moving towards where the baby is in her playpen in the living room. He scoops her up with both hands, easing her onto his hip. He pats her back, shushing her before dragging his hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face. The baby's face is red as she screams, her body shaking in his arms.

Jade comes into the living room from the front hall and her heart does this weird stutter step thing just as her stomach flip flops. Beck's hair is in his face as his head dips to kiss the baby's cheek, trying to hush her crying. His large hand rubs up and down her back, making the baby seem even tinier than she is. "I know, sweetheart. I'd be mad too. Are you hungry? Do you want a bottle?" he shifts her to his other hip and Jade watches as he does it seamlessly, like he's been handling a baby all his life.

Jade's eyes follow him into the kitchen where he picks a bottle up out of a cup of hot water. He shakes it once, tests it on his wrist and easily moves the baby into a cradle position as he slips the nipple into her mouth. Within moments, she's silent as her hands come up to wrap around the bottle as she starts to drink with a voracity, like she hasn't eaten in months. Beck bounces her ever so lightly, as he leans against the counter, closing his eyes with a deep sigh. He loves his big sister, and by default his niece, but as soon as Bethany comes home, he's ripping her a new one.

Jade bites her lip as she moves over and tentatively eases the baby out of Beck's arms. She's never really held a baby before. Her stepmother was a little batshit after her brother was born and never let anyone hold him. Beck's eyes pop open and he stares at his girlfriend for a long moment before handing the baby to her. Jade holds her close, making sure to cradle all the right parts as she moves to sit in the kitchen chair. The baby stares up at her, one hand moving from the bottle to finger a colorful strand of hair, her face breaking out in a smile around the bottle. Jade can't help but smile back. It's not that she wants to, but it's hard to suppress it when you see how happy the baby looks.

Jade looks up at Beck and lets out a soft sigh. "You look exhausted, babe," she says softly, her eyes on him. It's true. His tan skin is a little paler than normal and there are deep circles under his eyes. Beck shrugged. "I think she might be teething. She was up the last two nights screaming her fool head off. Nothing worked. I tried singing to her, feeding her, dancing with her. Nothing worked. She just kept screaming," he rubbed his hands over his face. Jade sighs, looking down at the baby and then up at Beck. "Why don't we take her to the RV? We can order pizza and rent a couple of movies. Then once she's asleep, you can get some sleep too," she offers. Beck looks downright startled at her suggestion and while she would normally feel offended, she knows he has reason to be so shocked.

"Yeah, alright. Let me call in the pizza order," he says as he digs his phone out of his pocket. Jade nods, looking down as the baby sits up in her arms and tosses her bottle aside before letting out a loud burp. Jade's pierced eyebrow goes up as she looks down at her. "Well, isn't that lovely?" she shifts up out of the chair, grabbing the bottle off the floor as the baby dangles from her side. Beck reaches out to catch his niece before she takes a header on the floor and Jade looks up, her blue eyes amused. "I had her. I wasn't going to drop her. At least not on purpose," she tells him with a smirk. He rolls his eyes, rubbing the baby's back. "Do you want to go pick up the pizza and the movies?" he asks.

Jade shrugs. "Don't babies usually like car rides? Why don't we put her in her pajamas and take her with us? Maybe it'll put her to sleep," she suggests as Beck casually holds the baby on his hip while he rinses out her bottle. Again, her heart does that weird stutter step thing and a warm heat spreads through her lower abdomen. Why is the sight of him with his niece doing this to her? She doesn't want kids. She won't screw up some poor innocent like her parents screwed her up. But god dammit if he doesn't look sexy the way he casually moves around with the tiny being attached to him. He looks up and catches the look on her face, a slow smile spreading that warms his chocolate brown eyes. She rolls her eyes at him and scoffs, all but yanking his niece back into her own arms. "Let's go get her changed," she flounces out of the house and into the RV.

Beck follows and together, they get Sophie changed and into a pair of warm pajamas. Beck finds her pacifier and hands it over to Jade while they head out to the car. Beck straps Sophie into her seat, tucking a plush, warm blanket around her. Jade hands Sophie her pacifier, helping her to pop it into her mouth before climbing into the front seat. Sophie starts to whine so Jade climbs in the back with her. She rests her hand on Sophie's chest and the baby grabs her thumb and pinky finger with her little hands. Once she realizes that she's not alone, she goes to sleep relatively easy, her pacifier falling out of her mouth when her mouth goes slack. Beck's watching in the rearview mirror, grinning easily as he watches Jade.

After they get back to the RV, Jade makes the baby a bed on the floor with Beck's extra blankets. She thought about putting her on the couch or the bed, but she doesn't want her to roll off and kill herself. Once the baby is settled, and asleep again, Jade curls up beside Beck on the couch and accepts the slice of pizza from him. He bites into his own slice, rubbing his hand over her side. "You look good with her," he says, almost absently. He braces himself for the fight, but he can't help it. He likes the way Jade looks taking care of his niece. Jade scoffs, rolling her eyes. "It's easy when you don't have to worry about screwing them up for life," she says as she takes another bite of her own slice of pizza.

Beck stills, looking down at her. "Is THAT why you fight me so hard on the idea of having kids?" he asks as he stares at her, wide eyed. Jade looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Duh. You think I came to that decision out of selfishness for not wanting to be pregnant? Look at me, Beck. What the fuck kind of mother would I be? No, no way. I am not doing that to some innocent child." Beck sighs, gripping her hand easily as he sets his slice of pizza down. "Don't you get it? Don't you get that you'd be the perfect person to be a mother because you understand what it's like to be fucked up by your parents? Of course you wouldn't do that to some innocent kid. And not because you're not having one," he cuts her off when she opens her mouth to protest. "You wouldn't do it because you are NOT your parents. You're better than your parents."

Jade closes her mouth on a protest as it dies in her throat and she presses her face to his shoulder. "You really think I could do it?" she asks him, her fingers gripping his shirt. Before he can answer, Sophie awakens with a loud wail and Jade is the first one on her feet. She moves over to get the baby, cradling her close as she rubs her back and hums softly to her. "Shh, Sophie. It's okay. You're okay," she soothes the baby. As soon as Sophie realizes that she's not alone, she settles back down, her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade continues to rock and pat the baby until she's back to sleep and then she lays her down. Beck's watching silently, a smile on his face when Jade looks up at him.

Sighing, she moves back over to him and curls up against his side. He strokes her hair with his hand, kissing the top of her head. "I think you're worrying for all the wrong reasons," he tells her honestly, kissing her forehead. "I don't think you'll end up like your parents. I think you're smarter and braver and, quite frankly, I think you're a better person than them in general. If you really don't want to, I'll learn to accept it. I love you and I'm not losing you. But I think you're worried about things that won't ever happen," he rubs her back. Jade tips her head, looking up at him. "I guess a little boy with your brown eyes and crazy hair wouldn't be horrible," she murmurs after a moment. Beck grins, shaking his head. "A little girl with your blue eyes and my black hair," he tells her.

Jade sighs, looking up at him. "Really? A girl? Do you want to have to purchase a shot gun?" she's teasing and he knows it so he doesn't bother to stop the laughter that bubbles up. "I don't know. I could get pretty handy with a shot gun," he says, pressing a kiss to her lips. She laughs, shaking her head easily as she hugs onto him. "I guess … if I'm doing it with you … I can do it," she murmurs and she thinks she'd have a hundred kids if she can make Beck's face light up like that again. She can't help the genuine smile that crosses her face as she moves her fingers through his hair. "Smile that that again," she demands. "Tell me you wanna have babies with me," he demands in return.

"Beckett Oliver, someday when we're older, I want to have babies with you," she murmurs and the smile that brightens his face makes her stomach clench and liquid heat pool between her legs. She leans up, kissing him deeply. She doesn't know it yet, but that day of having babies with Beck is going to come sooner rather than later and when it does come, it'll fill holes in her soul that she didn't know existed. She thinks, as long as she has Beck, she can pretty much get through anything. Babies included.


	9. One Day At A Time

_**Ok, so a couple of people have wanted a Tori/Andre one-shot and honestly, I've been having trouble because I'm really NOT the biggest Tandre fan. So, since all my other Bade stuff is fluffy (i just really cannot torture them, i can't!) I figure I'd try and give you all some drama with this one! So, here's to hoping you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Tori's second pregnancy is about a thousand times harder than her first. Her doctors tell her that it's because she got pregnant so soon after her son was born, but she knows that it's more than that. When she was on the cusp of her second trimester, Andre got a recording deal that sent him to New York. Tori had been all set to pack herself and Maddox up and move to New York with him, but that had never been Andre's intent. He'd assumed she was going to stay in Los Angeles with her parents and Jade and Beck nearby so she had help during her pregnancy and had only rented a studio apartment in New York.<p>

Jade hadn't exactly been happy with Andre just assuming that Tori was staying behind, and leaving her behind, but she was happy that her pregnant sister was going to be close to home and not 3,000 miles away. At Tori's twenty week appointment, her blood pressure is higher than the doctors would like and the baby isn't as reactive as they would like. They admit her to the hospital for medication and a re-hydrating IV and when the baby starts to react the way they want, they release her home on strict bed rest until her next appointment which is in a month.

Jade and Beck immediately move her in with them. They make the guest room up for her and, since Andrew still likes sleeping in his big sister's room, they put Maddox in Andrew's room. Beck changes his hours at the restaurant so that he can be home in the afternoon to help Jade out with the kids during their "witching" hour which is usually right around dinner time. Tori isn't allowed out of bed for anything except bathroom breaks. She's only allowed to shower every other day because the doctors don't want her on her feet for that long.

Beck calls Andre one night to tell him what's going on and when Andre answers the phone, there's a female voice giggling on the other end. "Beck! What's up, man?" Andre sounds down right giddy and Beck rolls his eyes. "I was calling to talk to you about Tori. You know, your pregnant wife?" the dismay is clear in Beck's tone but Andre only laughs again and Beck promptly hangs up the phone. Jade is watching him with wide eyes, having heard everything, and Beck shakes his head easily. "We cannot tell her. We just can't. Her blood pressure is already out of control. If she gets upset, it'll make her worse."

Jade sighs, pushing her fingers through her hair. "I hate that you're right," she mutters, shaking her head. She doesn't know what Andre is doing in New York, but she knows that her sister's health is too fragile right now to even risk telling her that he might be having an affair. At Tori's next appointment, her blood pressure is still on the high side, but the baby is doing much better so they allow Tori to be on the same kind of bed rest Jade was after she'd had Natalie. They allow her to go downstairs and stay on the couch during the day, they allow her a few more hours of mobility.

Tori calls Andre late one night, after Maddox is in bed. She's supposed to be sleeping, the rest of the house is, but she misses her husband and because he's three hours ahead of them, they rarely get the chance to talk. But it's midnight in New York, so she hopes to get him. He answers on the second ring, sounding tipsy. "Hey, baby mama! How's my girl?" Tori smiles, rubbing her hand over her stomach. "I'm good. Better than I've been. They finally got my blood pressure under control," she tells him. "Well that's good! Hey, listen, I've got some company right now, so let me holler back at you in a few, okay, babe?" he asks and before Tori can say anything, he hangs up the phone. She sighs, tossing her phone aside, rubbing her eyes easily. She really wants to cry right now, but crying always gives her the worst headache these days and she's really not in the mood for one of those.

The next morning, Jade can tell that something isn't right. Tori is too quiet, her face too pale. "What's wrong?" she hands her a glass of orange juice as Tori sits at the kitchen table, rubbing her stomach easily. Tori shakes her head. "Nothing. I tried to talk to Dre last night. Tried being the operative word. He said he had company and hung up before I could say anything else," she sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I just … I don't know. Never mind," she slides up from the table and goes to sit in the living room. She lays on her left side, since the baby prefers it, and closes her eyes. Moments later, her phone goes off and she reaches for it.

It's a text message from Andre and she smiles as she opens it up. Her smile falters, however, when she sees a picture of Andre and some unknown girl making out and rubbing all up on each other. She lets out a heartbreaking sob, her hand pressing against her face. Jade comes running from the kitchen when she hears Tori sobbing and grabs the phone, letting out a string of curses. Tori covers her face, still hysterically sobbing. "Tor … Tori!" Jade crouches before her, stroking her hair back from her face. "Hey, hey, I'm sure there's an explanation. She probably conned him into it and took the picture without him knowing," Jade tries to reassure her because at this point, Andre isn't worth her sister's health.

"She's been there before," Tori says quietly through her tears, looking up at Jade. "She's supposedly some producer or something, but she's always there with him. I know Beck's heard her before," she smiles a bit at Jade's guilty look. "I'm not mad. You guys were just trying to protect me. I understand that," she shifts with a slight wince, rubbing her side. Jade reaches out, smoothing her hand over her sister's stomach. "Hey, little Harris, cut it out. Your mama needs those kidneys," she says and Tori laughs softly. "It's just … I don't know. This isn't the first time he's done this."

Jade's eyes widen, almost comically, and then fury settles into her features. "What? He's cheated before?" she asks in a quiet whisper. Tori shrugs. "Technically, I guess. You know how Beck used to be? Completely clueless to girls flirting with him? And how sometimes he'd flirt back without realizing it? Andre realizes it, I guess he just assumes flirting is harmless. But it's not and it hurts and I've told him that but … he tells me I knew what I was getting when I married him," she shrugs, closing her eyes with a deep sigh. Her head is starting to pound and she brings her hand up, rubbing it easily.

Jade sighs, rubbing Tori's head before helping her up and taking her upstairs to lay her down in bed. When she's done, she can hear Natalie awake and cooing from her crib in their room and Maddox is starting to make his own noises. She gets Maddox first, kissing his plump cheek and changing him before going to get Natalie. The cousins are only five months apart but Maddox is a big boy and dwarfs tiny little Natalie. Natalie, however, loves her big cousin and coos and giggles at him whenever he's around.

Jade brings the babies downstairs, putting Natalie in her bumbo seat and sitting Maddox beside her. "So you want a snack, baby boy?" she asks the nearly one year old. His birthday is in a week and she can't believe he's gotten so big so soon. Maddox giggles and claps his hand, nodding his head. "Yah yah yah!" he agrees with his auntie. Jade grins and goes into the kitchen to get Maddox a snack. She can hear Tori's soft sobs coming from upstairs and she looks relieved when Beck comes through the back door a moment later. He's picked Katie and Drew up from school and the two run to Jade, hugging her tightly. Beck raises an eyebrow when he hears Tori's sobs and Jade just levels him with a look. "She knows and it's not the first time," is all she says before she's busy listening to the kids tell her about their days at school and she's getting snacks for all of them.

After the three older ones are settled with snacks, Jade snuggles on the couch with Natalie to feed her. Beck goes upstairs to check on Tori and he bites his lip when he sees her swollen eyes. "Hey, buddy," he moves over and lays down beside her, facing her, reaching out to take her hands. "Can I get you anything?" he asks softly. Tori shakes her head easily and then winces. "My head," she whimpers after a moment. Beck bites his lip, kissing her forehead. "I'll get some Tylenol, okay?" he asks as he slides up to go to the medicine cabinet. He grabs two and when he comes back, he screams for Jade when he sees Tori convulsing on the bed.

Everything happens in a blur then. Beck dials 911 and tells them that he thinks she's having a seizure that's related to her blood pressure. He tells the operator that yes, she has had problems with high blood pressure during her pregnancy and that she'd just gotten some bad news and had been emotional and upset. They dispatch an ambulance immediately and Jade goes in the rescue to the hospital with Tori. Beck gets the kids bundled up, Natalie screaming her head off because her snack has been cut short. Beck gets a bottle of expressed breast milk heated up and Katherine feeds her sister while they are in their carseats as Beck speeds to the hospital.

Luckily, Katherine and Andrew are mobile and can walk and he gives them the task of carrying the diaper bag while he carries Natalie's carrier in one hand and Maddox in the other arm. He quickly heads inside and to the ER, figuring they brought Tori there first. The nurse at the triage desk quickly informs Beck that Tori has already been taken up to surgery and Beck is honestly confused at first until he realizes that the only way to fix Tori's blood pressure at this point is to deliver the baby. He takes the kids upstairs and finds Jade pacing in the waiting room, on the phone with Holly and David, who are on their way.

"Katiebug, can you and Drew go sit down? I'll get the iPad out in a moment and you can watch a movie, okay?" Beck asks. Katie nods, worried because the ambulance took her auntie away, and leads her brother to a chair. Beck sets Natalie's carrier down and passes Maddox off to Jade while he goes to set the iPad up with a movie that they'd downloaded. Katie and Drew sit side by side, huddled together, watching their movie as they wait to see what happens next. Maddox is playing with Jade's hair, his big brown eyes looking up at her. "Mama?" he asks after a moment, looking around for her. Jade's eyes well up with tears and she kisses his forehead. "Mama's not feeling well, baby. The doctors are making her better," she tells him, hugging him close.

Beck wants to call Andre and scream at him, but he won't yet. Not until he has more news. It doesn't take long for a doctor to come out to them. "Mrs. Harris is in the ICU," the doctor tells Jade as she sits down with her, holding her hands. "We delivered her by emergency Cesarean and her blood pressure did come down a significant amount. It's still a bit high, but when she was brought in, her blood pressure was 200/180," she says and Jade gasps loudly. "She seized due to the eclampsia but now that we've delivered her, that should rectify itself. She is currently unconscious but that is not uncommon after a grand mal seizure. I have no worry about her long term recovery. I'm sure she'll make a full one."

"What about the baby?" Beck asks, his hand gripping Jade's shoulder easily. The doctor smiles softly. "Mrs. Harris delivered a baby girl who is doing incredibly well considering the fact that she's twelve weeks early. She weighs two pounds and she's on a ventilator. Other than her lungs being severely underdeveloped, we haven't found any other problems with her. Her heart seems to be doing just fine as do her other organs, but unfortunately, only time will tell," the doctor tells them. "Her neonatologist will know more. You both are more than welcome to go visit. Tori had filled out paperwork, in case of emergency, when her blood pressure first became an issue and you both are listed on there as next of kin."

Jade nods her head, rubbing her face as she lets it all sink in. "Why don't you go see Tori first?" Beck says softly, kissing his wife's cheek. "I'll stay here with the kids and then once mom and dad get here, they can go sit with Tori and we can go see the baby. I'll get Cat and Robbie to come get the kids," he says. Jade nods as she slides up, hugging Beck tightly before following the doctor. Beck calls Robbie first and explains everything and prepares to beg for Robbie and Cat to take the kids, but Robbie offers to come and get them before Beck can even ask. He knows it's a lot, having to deal with four kids plus Robbie and Cat's own toddler, but Robbie assures him that they can handle it.

Beck hangs up with Robbie and moves over to Katie and Drew. "Guys, uncle Robbie is going to come get you and you're going to go stay with him and auntie Cat for a bit, okay?" he asks. Katie's blue eyes are filled with tears but she rubs them away. "Is auntie going to be okay?" she asks softly. Beck smiles, kissing her cheek. "Yes, baby, she is. The doctors are going to make her better. Your cousin is going to be in the hospital for awhile, because she came out of auntie's tummy too soon, but I think she's going to be okay too," he assures his sensitive daughter. Katie nods, reaching out to hug him tightly. Beck hugs her close, rubbing her back. When Robbie arrives, he passes the kids off. "There are bottles in the fridge at home for Natalie and there's more frozen milk in the freezer if you need it," he says, giving Robbie the keys to his car so Robbie doesn't have to trade all the carseats.

"Don't worry, Beck. It'll be okay. If she gets really bad, me or Cat can just bring her back to the hospital so Jade can feed her," Robbie says as he takes the kids. Maddox is still asking for mama as Beck kisses him goodbye. "You can see mama soon, Maddie. Mama's just sleeping," he tells the tiny toddler. Maddox seems to accept it and snuggles closer to Robbie as Robbie and the kids leave. Beck sighs, digging his phone out of his pocket. He dials Andre's phone number, his temper simmering under the surface. He really just wants to wring Andre's neck right now, because all of this is his fault. Andre answers on the second ring, sounding happy and bubbly.

"Congratulations. It's a girl," Beck spits out before Andre can get another word in edgewise. "What? A girl? Tori agreed we weren't going to find out until the baby was born!" Andre actually sounds a little mad and it only serves to piss Beck off more. "She was born, you fucking asshat," he snaps. "Your little girlfriend out there in New York sent Tori a picture of you and her making out and rubbing all up on each other. Tori got so upset, her blood pressure spiked and she had a fucking seizure. We had to call an ambulance. They delivered your daughter twelve weeks early because it was the only way to save Tori's life!" There is silence on the other end of the phone, the only sound between the two is Beck's heavy breathing as he tries to calm down.

"How is she?" Andre finally asks after a long minute. "Which she, Andre? The wife you've been cheating on or your premature daughter?" Beck hates how mad he is at the man he considers to be his best friend, his brother, but right now he doesn't even really want to be talking to him, but he knows better himself than his wife. He can only begin the imagine the things Jade would say to Andre. "Both of them, I guess," Andre says after another pause. "Tori's in a coma. They think she'll be okay, but it's a waiting game. The baby's doing as well as can be expected. She's two pounds and not breathing on her own. She's also a waiting game because anything could happen," Beck tells him honestly. He hears Andre sigh and raises an eyebrow, waiting. "Alright, I'll be on the first flight back to Los Angeles."

"Don't bother," Beck snaps out. "When Tori wakes up, if she wakes up, and she wants you to come home, we'll call. But for now just stay away. You've done enough," he slams his finger against his touch screen to hang up the phone call. He looks up, sees David at the other end of the hall. He crosses the space between them, hugging the older man tightly. David has been everything Beck could have ever hoped for in a father and he's taught Beck everything about being the father he wants to be to his kids. David clings to Beck for a moment, his face pressed against his son's shoulder. "She's going to be okay, dad. She's going to wake up. I know she is," Beck whispers fiercely. David nods, pulling away after a moment. "I know. Thank you for dealing with Andre. I'm … I just can't. Not now."

Beck nods in understanding before going to Tori's room with David. While Holly and David sit with their unconscious daughter, Beck and Jade go to the NICU to see their new niece. It's the same NICU that Andrew was in after birth, with his collapsed lung, and it's a scary kind of familiar. The nurse that answers the buzzer shows Jade and Beck how to properly gown up and then leads them in to the incubator where Baby Girl Harris is laying. She's on her stomach, a mask over her eyes, and a breathing tube down her throat forcing her little back to rise and fall with metered breaths. "Oh my god. You're so tiny," Jade reaches inside and brushes her fingers against the baby girl's back. "How is she doing? Honestly?" Beck looks at the nurse as he wipes his eyes.

The nurse smiles and nods. "She's doing very well for her age. She made some noises when they first delivered her, so that's promising. Her lungs are underdeveloped, but I've honestly seen worse," she admits to them. "We don't have any answers or guarantees right now. Our goal right now is to keep her doing well and to anticipate any problems that might evolve. We'll do our best to stay on top of her and keep her healthy and work towards a goal of getting her home by her due date." Beck nods, gripping Jade's hand easily. Jade leans against him, taking a couple of deep breaths, trying to control herself.

The next week for both Tori and the baby are touch and go. They keep expecting Tori to wake up, but each day that goes by and she's still unconscious puts everyone on edge. Jade breaks down one day, just begging Tori to please wake up. Beck ends up taking her home and forcing her to get some sleep. The baby ends up needing surgery for a bowel obstruction, which is common in preemies, but they worry about her due to her size. After her surgery, she does better, her vitals strong again. Andre calls all the time, but Robbie is the only one who will speak to him right now. Robbie gives him updates on his wife and daughter, but nothing more. Andre begs Robbie to talk to the Vegas and to Beck and Jade, begs to be allowed to come home, but Robbie tells Andre that it's not their call, it's Tori's.

On day eleven after the emergency delivery, Tori finally wakes up. Jade is beside her when she wakes up and she lets out a relieved sob, clutching Tori's hand. Tori whimpers at the pain she feels and she starts to cry when she realizes that she's no longer pregnant. "It's okay. It's okay. You had a girl, Tori. She's in the NICU. She's beautiful," Jade tells her, clutching her hand, rubbing the back of her hand. "She's two pounds and she's doing well. She's doing really well," Jade tells her. Tori nods, clearing her throat. "Maddie?" she asks and Jade smiles. "With his cousins. Robbie and Cat have been watching him and my trio while we've been here with you and the baby," she tells her. Tori nods before asking, "Andre?" Jade bites her lip. "He's still in New York. Beck told him not to come home until you gave permission," she tells her honestly. Tori frowns easily. "And he listened?" she sounds upset. At the very least, she would have expected her husband to come home and demanded to see his daughter.

Jade pets Tori's hair, kissing her cheek. "Yeah, babe. He listened. He's been in New York, blowing up Robbie's phone and begging us to change our minds and let him come home," she says. Tori scoffs. "He's a grown fucking man," she snaps out. "I get that you guys were protecting me, but grow some balls already. He should've come anyway, no matter what," she sighs, shaking her head. "I want to see my baby. Can I see her? Please?" she asks. Jade nods. "Let me go find an nurse, okay?" Jade goes to find a nurse, who comes in and checks Tori's vitals before they get her into a wheelchair and take her to the NICU.

Tori starts to cry when she sees her tiny daughter and she's overcome with apologies, apologizing over and over to her daughter for not being able to protect her, for not being able to carry her to term. Jade strokes her hair and huge her closely. "It's not your fault. It's not," she whispers. Tori suddenly gasps, gripping Jade's hand. "Oh my god. I missed Maddox's birthday. I missed my baby's birthday," she says. "It's okay. We had a little cake for him but we held his party until you woke up. It's okay. We'll have a great party for him," Jade tells her, omitting the fact that despite them telling Andre that he shouldn't come home, he didn't even acknowledge Maddox's birthday.

Tori is released from the hospital three days later. It's hard for her to go home with nothing to show except a healing incision on her lower stomach and pictures of a daughter on a ventilator. She goes back to Beck and Jade's and starts to plan for Maddox's birthday party. She wants her son to have pictures of his birthday, wants him to have something to look back on in his later years. She calls Andre, demanding that he come home for his son's birthday party, leaving him no room to argue. The morning of Maddox's birthday party, she goes to the NICU to see the baby, whom she has named Sophia Jadelyn. Jade and Beck both can't help but laugh when she explains that she's chosen Sophia as a memory of their days at Hollywood Arts, for the play-write of the play she and Beck did together.

By the time she gets home from the hospital, Andre has arrived. Tori's moving slowly, her incision still healing and still giving her problems. Beck helps her inside and makes her park it in the recliner before bringing her the ice pack and some ibuprofen. Andre comes out of the kitchen once Tori is settled, moving to sit beside her. Tori watches him, holding the ice pack against her abdomen. "Anything to say for yourself?' she asks as she watches him. Andre sighs. "I'm sorry, Tori. I'm sorry. Nothing happened, past what you saw. I didn't sleep with her. I just … I got caught up in everything and I was stupid and I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. I never meant for our daughter to get hurt. I wasn't thinking. She liked my music, she complimented me, and I got caught up in it and I'm sorry."

Beck has to physically restrain Jade in the kitchen, thanking his lucky stars when Natalie starts to cry. He sends Jade to tend to their daughter while he gathers the older kids and sends them outside to play with their grandfather. Maddox is clinging to his leg, not wanting to see his father. It's been months since he last saw Andre and he's scared and nervous. He's still a baby, by all standards, and so he clings to what he knows is safe. Beck picks him up and holds him tightly, kissing his cheek as he reassures him that everything is okay. He takes him out to the living room and Tori smiles easily at them. She wishes she could take him and hug him close, but her incision hurts so much at the moment that the idea of it getting bumped makes her want to throw up. Beck dips the baby so Tori can kiss him before settling on the couch with him.

Jade comes downstairs a short while later with Natalie, her hand rubbing the baby's back to burp her as she sits beside Beck, leaning over to kiss his cheek and then Maddox's. She looks over at Andre, who watches her nervously. She just smirks at him as she leans back, letting Natalie snuggle against her. "How's Cadence?" Andre finally breaks the silence and both Beck and Jade give him confused looks. Tori looks at him. "I named her Sophia. Sophia Jadelyn. I've had enough of music in my life for the moment," she tells him honestly. They'd chosen Cadence as their girl's name when she'd been pregnant with Maddox, because of Andre's love of music, but it was the last thing Tori wanted to name her daughter after right now. Andre's music is what has gotten them in this trouble.

Andre winces at her words, but knows better than to protest. Not that his protesting would do much good since the birth certificate had already been filled out and signed. "How's Sophia?" he asks, leaning back in his seat. Tori shrugs easily, looking over at Jade. "She's alright. She's getting bigger, but she's got a long way to go. If we're lucky, she'll be able to come home on her due date, maybe a week or so sooner but anything more than that would be a miracle. She needs to grow and finish developing," she tells him, not beating around the bush. "There's a chance she'll have learning disabilities later on. She's had two seizures already because her brain is immature and that could cause problems. She might have eyesight problems because of the oxygen. It's all a waiting game."

"What do you mean because of the oxygen?" Andre asks. Beck's the first to respond. "The human body isn't used to raw, pure oxygen. That's what Sophie's getting in her ventilator right now. They try and adjust it to make it less pure, but quite frankly, they can't exactly add in normal room air because she can't survive on it. Her lungs just aren't developed enough. It can cause brain bleeds and blindness and even deafness but unfortunately there's just nothing else to be done because she's a preemie. The options are limited so you have to take the bad with the good," he shrugs easily, brushing his fingers over the light brown hair on Natalie's head.

Andre looks at Tori, looking almost revolted by the information. When he'd heard that their daughter had been born early, he'd had no idea that there was so much that could happen. "Plus, she's already had surgery twice. The first time was to fix her bowel obstruction and the second was to fix the hole in her heart, so not only does she need to finish developing and getting bigger, but now she has to heal from two surgeries," Tori has accepted that fact that their baby might not survive. "The odds are in her favor right now, but that could change at any point in time. It's all a waiting game," she smiles softly when Beck reaches out to grip her hand tightly. "I'm okay. I've accepted it. If she's meant to survive, she will. If not, then I know it's because there's a bigger plan for her."

"So what do we do now? Just wait and do nothing?" Andre sounds frustrated by the notion that there really isn't anything he can do at this point in time. "What do you want to do? Cure prematurity? They can't replicate the conditions of the womb. Not yet, anyway. So until they can put them back in a fluid filled environment without killing them, seeing as how their lungs will have already tried to take air in, there's not a whole lot to be done," Beck tells him in a matter-of-fact tone. Andre sighs, dropping his head into his hands. He feels even more terrible now, realizing that this is all his fault. Maybe Tori would have had problems anyway, with the two babies being so close together, but he absolutely pushed her into the terrible condition she was in before she was forced to deliver their daughter.

A timer goes off on Jade's phone on the table and she passes Natalie over to Beck before she slides up and moves over to help Tori. She gets the other woman up on her feet and together, the two of them make their way down the hallway to the den. Andre looks confused, until Beck explains. "Tori can't nurse Sophia right now because they're not letting her have anything by mouth. She has an IV that she gets nutrients through, but her GI system is too underdeveloped so Tori has to pump every two hours to build up a supply so that hopefully, when Sophia is finally allowed her nutrients by mouth, she can still breastfeed. She can't move too well on her own yet. Her incision got infected so we have to help her pack it and it's bad. She's in a lot of pain. After she pumps, she'll take her pain meds and probably sleep."

Andre looks confused at the mention of packing. "Her incision is open, Dre. They had to take the stitches and staples out and open the wound to let it drain out the infection. So we have to help her pack it with medicated gauze to help it heal. They can't resuture it because the risk of infection is too great," Beck says. Andre looks ready to throw up. "So she literally has an OPEN WOUND?" he asks, incredulously. Beck nods his head. "Yeah. It gets packed with medicated gauze and then she gets a pressure bandage on the outside. It's going to take awhile to heal, but it will heal." Andre shakes his head easily and the reality of the situation finally sinks in and he breaks down, covering his face with his hands.

Tori's sitting in the den with Jade, looking up when she hears the sounds of Andre's sobs. She hears Beck's voice, soft as he tries to comfort the young man. He may hate what Andre has done, but he still thinks of the other man as a brother and he's hoping that Andre's learned the hard lesson and that he'll do better from here on out. Jade smiles, kissing Tori's forehead. "I know you love him. And I know he's a good guy, deep down inside. Yeah, he fucked up, BAD, but that doesn't mean that you can't move on from here. I'm not saying to jump back into everything and if you want to stay here with Maddox while you guys work things out, you know you can. Even if you're still here when Sophia is released, you three can always stay with us. You know that. Even if it takes years, we're always here."

Tori nods, squeezing her hand easily. When she's done pumping, she lets Jade take care of everything, labelling the bag and putting it in the freezer for later, when Sophia can have it. She takes her pain pills and lets Andre take her upstairs to bed. He lays down with her, holding her close. They talk softly, crying it out together until the pain medicine takes effect and Tori falls asleep. Andre lays there and holds her the whole time she sleeps, listening to her breathe. He vows to do whatever it takes to make it up to her, to make things right. The next day, after visiting his daughter for the first time in the NICU and falling head over heels in love with her from the moment he lays eyes on her, Andre calls his agent and cancels everything having to do with New York. He knows it might ruin his career before it even really starts, but his family is more important and his agent understands, agreeing to rearrange things and move them back to Los Angeles.

Over the next few months, Tori and Andre work to make their relationship strong again. Andre agrees to couples counseling and they go twice a week to start so that they can really get to the root of it all and work through it. It breaks Andre's heart to hear that Tori feels like she was doing something wrong that forced him to cheat, but he assures her that it wasn't her fault. He had been a little unsatisfied but she'd been so sick with her pregnancy and he wasn't about to ask her for things when the whole thing was technically his fault, as he'd gotten her pregnant. Tori had made him promise that they would always talk things out and not keep things bottled up. Andre agrees and the two share their first kiss since everything had happened.

Three days after Tori's original due date, the family finally welcomes Sophia Jadelyn home. She just now weighs a little over five pounds, but she's alert and happy. She often makes soft cooing noises and rarely ever cries. The Vegas, along with the Oliver family, are waiting at the Harris household when Tori and Andre bring Sophia home. Tori eases the baby into Jade's arms first, grinning easily at her. Without Jade, and Beck, she knows her day wouldn't be as happy as it is. They've been her support through the last terrible few months and she thanks her lucky stars every day that she and Jade have become as close as they have, that they've grown up so much since high school because she doesn't know what she would do without the love and support of her sister. Life isn't always perfect, but they make it through it, one day at a time.


	10. That's What Friends Are For

_**Ok guys so this one is for ButterfliesOnTheWall. She asked for a one shot with some Cabbie and Bade friendship and I had to add Tandre in there cause I just really, really love Jade and Tori being all friendly sisters and stuff. SO, as you can probably tell ... I'm on a birth-scene kick lately. I don't know why, they just seem to be coming the easiest to me right now. I think I'm actually going to redo Lennon's birth scene for Tiny Little Human next. I blame the pain meds right now (I fucked up my foot BAD today. I've been crying all night in pain and the meds kicked in a little while ago so I was able to finish this). So yeah. I apologize if it seems like I write the same things all the time but I try and change them up and make them different each time so while you're reading the same thing, it's still different too. Sorry, I know I'm rambling right now, but it's what I do sometimes haha. Also if the timeline seems a bit messed up compared to the other one shots, I apologize. Math and I don't exactly get along too well haha. So use your imaginations. Okay, on with the next chapter!**_

_**Also, if anyone is interested and wants to see how gross my foot looks, you can look me up on Instagram! You can use ink361 (if you don't have instagram). I'm asaintedsinner. (DUH hahaha) I've posted a couple of pics.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"I don't want to do this anymore," Cat's voice whimpered, sounding more like a scared child than the mid-twenty-year-old that she was. The last time the nurse had been in, she'd told them that Cat was only dilated to five centimeters and still had awhile to go. Jade shushed her, kissing the top of her head. "No! It hurts too much, Jade! It's everywhere! It's my belly and it's my back and my legs! Why do my stupid legs hurt?" Cat's voice trailed off as another contraction hit and she let out a shriek. Tori and Jade shared helpless looks over the top of Cat's head, Tori rubbing Cat's back this time as Jade talked Cat through the contraction. When it was over, Jade looked down at Cat. "I think it's time for you to get an epidural," she told her honestly. Cat started to protest, shaking her head. "Kitty, listen to me. You're exhausted and you still have awhile to go. They can just give you one shot of the medicine and you can relax and sleep, okay? You're going to need all your energy when it comes time to push."<p>

Cat looked over at Tori who nodded, agreeing with Jade. They hated to see their best friend in so much pain and it was obvious that Cat wasn't coping well with the pain. Of course, it probably didn't help that her husband had passed out the first time the nurse had checked Cat's dilation. Robert Shapiro was currently in the ER with Beckett Oliver and Andre Harris getting four stitches in his forehead. "But you and Jade did it without drugs," Cat pouted, feeling like a failure for not being able to do it without them. Jade rolled her eyes a bit as she looked at Tori and then back at Cat. "I demanded one when I was in labor with Katie. I told Beck to get it for me," she told her honestly. "I was just too far along to actually get it, so they told me no," she smirked, shrugging her shoulders. Tori nodded, looking back at Cat. "Same for me. By the time I asked for it, it was too late. I was already in transition and Maddox was born 45 minutes later. That's how Andre wound up with his pinky finger fractured," she gave Cat an innocent smile.

Cat sighed, moments before another contraction hit. When it was over, she nodded quickly. "Okay! Okay! Bring the drug man in here right now!" she demanded. Jade burst out laughing as she slid up and went to find the nurse, who came back with Jade and checked Cat over before paging the anesthesiologist. Within a half an hour, a cheerful young woman with red hair and a soft brogue had come in and examined Cat before placing her epidural. Cat's eyes had practically rolled back into her head with relief when the medicine took effect and the pain diminished. She sank back against her pillows, her eyelids already heavy. "Sleep, Kitty. When you wake up, it'll probably be time for a baby," Jade said, petting Cat's head easily. Cat nodded her head, closing her eyes before quickly succumbing to sleep. Tori sat down beside the bed, pulling her Nook out of her bag and firing up the book she'd been reading while Jade sat beside her, pulling her phone out to text Beck and check on Robbie.

Beck looked down as his phone buzzed, pulling it out of his pocket to read his wife's text message. His eyes had bugged out of his head when the nurse had come out of Cat's room and asked for Jade and Tori to sit with Cat while Robbie was treated for his head laceration. Only Robbie. He and Andre had volunteered to go sit with Robbie while he was examined and stitched up. He'd texted Holly, who was watching the two Oliver children and the one Harris child, and was assured that all three were doing well. Beck grinned at his wife's text and replied that Robbie was almost good to go and then added on to the message, telling her that their hellions were doing well. He looked up when the ER doctor came out of Robbie's room and handed Beck a sheet of instructions. "He's going right back upstairs," Beck explained to the doctor. "His wife's in labor. Hence the whole head injury." The doctor laughed, nodding in understanding.

Moments later, Robbie came out of the room supported by Andre. He was still a little lightheaded from the whole smacking his head thing. Beck shook his head, hiding a chuckle before following the duo back upstairs to labor and delivery. Robbie walked slowly into the room and frowned, surprised to see his wife actually sleeping. The last time he'd been with her, she'd been in too much pain to even think about resting. Jade looked up, smiling easily at him. "She got her epidural about a half an hour ago. She's been sleeping ever since," she explained. Robbie's mouth formed a silent O as he nodded and moved over to the other side of the bed from where Jade and Tori were sitting. He took Cat's hand easily as he sat down on the side of the bed. Cat's eyes fluttered easily and she gave her husband a bright but sleepy smile. "Hi. How's your head?" she asked.

Robbie chuckled. "It's okay. I've got a headache but it's fine. And I'll have a cool scar. Chicks dig scars," he teased which made Cat giggle one of her usually airy sounding giggles. Tori and Jade both shared looks with each other, sharing a smile, glad that Cat wasn't writhing and screaming in pain any more. Beck moved over, kissing the top of Jade's head as he slid his hand down, rubbing it over her swollen abdomen. "You want anything?" he asked her softly, crouching down beside her chair. Jade smirked. "Yes. I want coffee, but hospital coffee sucks," she pouted as she leaned up for a kiss. Beck grinned, pushing another kiss against her lips. "Hospital coffee is better than no coffee," he told her honestly.

Tori and Jade shared a look, grinning at each other before they slid up and headed for the cafeteria after taking orders from everyone as to what they wanted. They made sure that Robbie ate something on substance, just in case. They didn't need his blood sugar levels plummeting and him passing out again. It was several more hours before Cat shifted on the bed, letting out a whimper. Jade and Tori were snuggled up asleep on the pullout couch together as it was two o'clock in the morning. Andre was asleep in the chair by the window and Robbie was asleep in the chair beside Cat's bed. The only one not sleeping was Beck and when he heard Cat's whimper, he stood up from his spot on the windowsill and hurried over to her side.

"Cat? What's up, sis?" Beck took her outstretched hand as he brushed her hair back. Cat shifted, wincing. "Ow, Beck, can you get the nurse? The medicine's wearing off and I feel all this weird pressure," she said, gripping his hand as a contraction hit. Beck hit the call button on the side of the bed before rubbing her back easily, letting her hold his hand as tightly as she needed to. "It's okay, sis, it's okay. It won't be long now," he said before whistling softly, which woke Andre up. Andre slid up, leaning over to wake his wife and Jade. "Guys, I think it's time," he whispered.

Jade slid up, making sure to keep her movements easy going so that she didn't freak Cat out or anything. She smiled softly at her husband, who was still rubbing Cat's back. The nurse came in, adjusting the blanket but keeping Cat covered as she pulled on a glove and checked her. "You're fully dilated and at about a plus one, which is really good. You shouldn't have to push for too long," the nurse told her with a smile. "I'm going to page your doctor and get set up, but if you feel like you really need to push, tell me, okay?" Cat nodded, clutching Beck's hand as another pain hit. The epidural wasn't totally worn off so while she felt the contractions, the pain was only about half of what it had been previously. Tori started to lean over to kiss Cat's cheek and wish her luck when Cat started to panic. "No! No, you stay. All of you stay. Please. Don't leave me," she had always been the baby of the group, not in age but in mentality, and she'd always relied on all five of them to get her through things.

Jade and Beck shared a look before they looked at Tori and Andre, all of them nodding. Tori finally remembered to wake Robbie up, all though they'd all been letting him sleep because the longer he wasn't panicking the better. Robbie all but jumped out of the chair, looking around like he was expecting the baby to just come sliding on out of his wife. Beck rolled his eyes a bit, sharing a looking with Andre. "Cat, 'Dre and I are going to talk to Rob for a second," he said as he transferred Cat's hand to Jade's, giving his wife a long look. Jade nodded, smirking easily before gripping Cat's hand easily.

Andre grabbed Robbie's shoulder, moving him over towards the windows. "Listen to me. They're going to turn her epidural off so that she can push properly. It means she's probably going to scream. You have to hold it together, man, okay? She's not going to be able to do this if she's worrying about you passing out," he said, firmly but not unkindly. Robbie nodded, looking at Beck and then back at Andre. "Did you … did you look? Like, when your kids were being born?" he asked. Andre quickly shook his head in the negative while Beck nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Both times. And yeah, on a basic level it is gross and it looks just as painful as it is. You don't have to look, Rob. No one's going to think less of you if you're not watching the business end of things when the baby crowns and stuff. I wanted to look. I wanted to watch my kids come out into the world. But not every guy does and that's okay. But trust me. When they lay that baby in her arms, you're not going to want to miss the look on her face. It'll be like nothing you've ever seen," Beck told him, patting his arm easily. "And listen, we're here. Me and Andre and Jade and Tori. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Andre squeezed Robbie's shoulder. "Beck's right. The look on her face … I still remember the look on Tori's when they finally laid Maddox on her chest. It was like equal parts surprise and utter love. That's something you don't want to miss. I didn't watch Maddox come out and honestly, I don't feel like I missed anything. They asked if I wanted to look and I said no way in hell and the doctor laughed and told me that a lot of dads didn't. So don't feel like you're doing something wrong if you don't look. If the time comes and you want to look, go ahead and look. But don't do it cause you feel like you have to. Beck's just weird," he teased, elbowing Beck in the side. Beck laughed, rolling his eyes a bit before Cat's doctor came into the room and they started to set everything up.

Robbie moved over to Cat's side, standing at the head of the bed, reaching for her hand. He figured this way, he wasn't going to end up seeing things he didn't want to see. The nurse got Cat adjusted in the bed, propping her head up and getting her feet into the stirrups. Jade and Beck stood on Cat's other side, opposite from Robbie, Jade holding Cat's leg for her while Beck held onto her hand, ready to help her sit up when the time came for her to start pushing. Tori stood beside Robbie and helped to hold her other leg, while Andre stood behind the head of the bed, scratching Cat's head lightly.

Cat's hand shook easily as she looked up at Jade first and then at Tori, unasked questions in her eyes. Tori and Jade quickly shared looks before looking back at Cat. "The worst part is when the baby crowns," Jade told her. "It burns like hell, but as soon as the head is out, that burning pain stops," she assured her. Tori nodded in agreement. "After the baby is born, there's a gush of amniotic fluid and blood that's going to feel really weird, but it's usually only one big gush and then it won't feel so weird anymore," she told her, rubbing her leg easily. "But the baby's already almost crowning, cause you had the epidural and your body did most of the work while you were sleeping. It won't be long before you're holding your little boy or girl," she promised her.

Cat nodded easily, looking up at Robbie. Robbie smiled and leaned down to kiss her, squeezing her hand easily. "You're going to do great. I know it," he promised her. Cat nodded and when the next contraction hit, her little fingers squeezed Beck and Robbie's hands. "C'mon, Rob, ease her up," Beck told him as he helped Cat to sit up, giving her better leverage to push down as Tori and Jade pushed her knees back towards her shoulders. Robbie copied Beck's movements, helping Cat to stay up until the contraction was over. "Don't put me back down," Cat said when they started to lower her back down against the pillows. "My back doesn't hurt like this," she explained and Beck nodded, keeping her sitting up as she waited for the next contraction to hit.

True to Tori's words, it didn't take long before Cat let out the loudest shriek Robbie had ever heard come from his wife's mouth and his face immediately went pale. Andre reached out, gripping his shoulder tightly, keeping him on his feet. "Kitty, breathe. The baby's crowning, okay? It's going to burn and then with the next push, you're going to get the head out and it won't burn anymore," Jade told her in a soft, soothing tone, unlike anything anyone had heard from her unless she was talking to one of her kids. Cat whimpered, pressing her face into Beck's shoulder. She could see how pale and sweaty her husband was and she was suddenly very worried that he was going to fall over and pass out again. Beck rubbed her back, squeezing her hand, giving Robbie a look that clearly told him he needed to do something.

"C'mon, Cat. Just one more push and then it's almost over," Robbie finally found his voice, leaning over to kiss his wife's sweaty cheek while Andre wiped her face down with a cold cloth. "Don't you want to see our baby? I know I do. I can't wait to see if it's a little boy or a little girl," he kept talking to her, kissing her knuckles. Tori looked down before looking back up at Cat with a grin. "I'm pretty sure the baby has curly hair," she told Cat with a soft giggle. Cat lifted her head, her eyes wide. "Really?" she asked, sounding a little excited. Jade laughed, nodding her head. "It definitely looks curly, Kitty. Hurry up and push so we can all see for sure!" she told her. Cat took a deep breath to steel herself, nodding quickly.

It only took three more pushes before a loud wail filled the birthing room and the doctor lifted a bloody, curly haired bundle up onto Cat's chest. Robbie kept his eyes on Cat's face, not even looking at their child yet. In that moment, he knew that everything Beck and Andre had said was true. He would never, in all his years, forget the look on his wife's face as she saw their child for the first time. Her entire face lit up as she touched her baby, sniffling softly as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Hi! Hi, baby! I'm so glad you came out to join us. I'm your mommy and your daddy is over there and that's your Uncle Andre and your Uncle Beck and your Auntie Jade and your Auntie Tori and we're all so very, very glad that you could join us!" she kissed the baby's head, hugging the tiny little body closer.

Robbie leaned in to kiss his wife before kissing his child's cheek. He looked up, catching the look that Beck and Andre shared and the three friends shared their own look as the baby wailed on. Tori and Jade had to wipe their tears, easing Cat's legs back down into the stirrups as they leaned in for a closer look. "Wait … do we have a son or a daughter?" Robbie finally thought to ask and Tori and Jade both helped Cat to adjust the baby, revealing boy parts. "Oh! It's a boy! We have a son, Robbie!" Cat squealed with delight, turning her face up for another kiss. She giggled as Robbie kissed her and then she looked back down at her baby. "You're a boy!" she cooed to him, like he knew the difference between being a boy or a girl. Jade and Tori both laughed before Beck spoke up. "Does he have a name?" he asked. Robbie looked down at Cat. "You can choose," he told her. Cat's brow furrowed as she looked at her baby, holding him closer and taking in all his features. She finally looked up, grinning brightly.

"Jaden Beckett Andre Victor Shapiro," she said firmly, nodding her head. Everyone started to laugh, Jade shaking her head easily. "That is a big name for a little dude," she told her, touched that Cat would name her baby after all of them. Cat beamed up at her. "You and Tori did the same thing," she told her. "Katie's named after me and Tori, Andrew's named after Andre and Tori's dad, and Maddox is named after Robbie. Besides … I couldn't have done this without all of you. Robbie couldn't have either. So it's right. It's right that he's named after all his aunties and uncles," she said with a tired grin.

Beck shrugged easily, looking over at Andre as the two fist bumped. "That's what friends are for, sis. That's what we do. We support each other during the good times and the bad times, during the easy times and the hard times. It's what we've been doing since high school and it's what we'll do til the end of time," he said, kissing the top of her head, reaching out to let little Jaden grip his hand. Cat giggled, looking up at the faces of all her friends. "Not just friends. Family. Because that's what you guys are. You're my family," she said before Jaden let out a big yawn and she giggled as he closed his eyes, hugging his body closer before closing her own eyes. She had the best family ever.


End file.
